Look Into My Eyes Its Where My Demons Hide
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: I woke up facing the ceiling, on the floor. I had the dream again. I got up vexatious as expected. My back was aching, and my lip was open vein. Oh how I despised Tuesday. For most Tuesday is bad because school is still going, and we have homework, but Tuesday is the worst day for me because that is when I get beaten up the most out of the entire week. Rated T Abuse/Swearing/Humor
1. Secrets

** Inspired by the song by Imagine Dragons, Demons. Hope you like it. **

* * *

~ Thalia

I woke up, facing the ceiling, on the floor. I had the dream again. I got up, vexatious as expected. My back was aching, and my lip was open vein. Oh how I despised Tuesday. For most Tuesday is bad because school is still going, and we have homework… But Tuesday is the worst day for me because that is when I get beat up even more so than I did the day before. I was once normal. I wasn't called a freak, when I actually had a few friends.

I went into my bathroom, and brushed my short, choppy, black hair, applied some mascara and liquid eyeliner. I stared at my electric blue eyes in the mirror. 'You look like a monster as always' I thought to myself. 'Get downstairs before you are late for being early!' I got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt I got from Brandy Melville. I walked out of my bedroom, went down the stairs into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I grabbed my keys, making sure to ignore my mother when she said,

" Goodbye, try not to get beaten up too badly, I have a meeting with one of my co-workers, they are coming over for dinner." I really couldn't care less. What she does is, have a 'co-worker' over gets him drunk, and then they have sex in her office, or her room. And I end up, cleaning. I didn't even have to have abilities to know that. Gods why does she have to be such a slut? How did my mother turn into this? She wasn't always like this. I think it is because she and my father got a divorce when I was seven. Oh and in case you haven't caught on I am kind of... Well, special. I have abilities that make me chemically and physically more advanced. I can hear insanely good and turn invisible, even more so than I already am. I walked towards my car, and saw that we had someone moving in across the street. Maybe they have a daughter. Maybe, I might have more than one friend. I started to open my car door, and stared over in my new neighbor's direction. I saw a boy.

He had black hair, and brown eyes and he wore just about all black. He caught my gaze, and just stood there. He slowly closed his door, and another guy got out from the passenger's seat. He followed from who I assumed to be his friend or roommate's gaze to me. He had sea green eyes and he wore a green shirt, black and white converse and blue jeans. Death boy whispered,

"She's cute!" Little boy Blue smirked and started laughing. I blushed. I knew he couldn't be moving in alone with just another guy, he was too young, probably about my age. Then I saw an older woman, probably in her forties, carrying something from their car. It appeared to be a guitar case. I stared at the boy once more, before getting fully in my car and driving away. And before I had bolted for the school, I could have sworn I saw the faintest smile come across his face, as if he was saying hello. I pushed the thought aside and drove slower when I came near the school. I parked at the back of the lot. I took out my book, and began reading. I read for about fifteen minutes until I was jolted from the fantasy of the sweet world that was opposite of mine.

I looked over to see what was going on hoping that it wasn't another one of the girls who hit me yesterday. It wasn't. It was the boys who I am now, sort of, neighbors with. They got out of the car and The Walking Dead got out of his car, grinning. He looked through my window and began to walk towards the entrance of the school.

I opened my door, and locked it. Making my way closer and closer the never-ending dark pit of Tarturous, which is my school. I walked through the doors, and felt and arm swing around my shoulder. The only other human I choose to have an actual conversation with, other than myself. He looked over at me, and smiled his white smile. I smirked. " Hey, Hal!" I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Will he ever stop calling me that? My name is Thalia Grace. He gave me that nickname when we met, for I had barely said it above a whisper. Leo Valdez. Soon after he showed up his friend 'Piper' linked her arm in his, ruffled his curly hair good-naturedly and told him that they had a pop quiz and they had to study. Leo gave me an apologetic look and said,

"Sorry Hal, I gotta go. I'll meet you at lunch." And with that he and Piper skipped down the hallway ignoring the threats from teachers.

"Hey, neighbor." I jumped as I felt an arm slide around my shoulder.

"So what classes do ya have?" It was the green-eyed boy.

"Why would you care, or want to know?" I spat.

"Ohoo, feisty." He smiled. "You and my cousin are a lot alike."

"Yeah, I saw. And for his information I am not cute. I could slit his throat for saying that and make it look like an accident." I snarled. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I looked over at him, his arm dropped from my shoulder.

"How did you hear that? We must have been what? Eighteen feet away?" He said in awe.

'Shit' I thought to myself.

"I have really good hearing." I smirked to myself.

"Hm, I see. So what's your name? I heard that dude call you Hal?"

"That's not my name! And don't ever refer to me as that!" I snap at him again.

"Geez, no need to get all touchy. I just wanted to know your name" He smiled.

"Thalia." I said as quietly as I could.

"Ah, little Grace finally shows herself again." I heard another voice speak up. I cringed at my mother's last name.

"Don't you dare call me that you little shit!" I growled. Luke Castellan.

"Make me, Grace." Luke challenged as he gripped my wrist up to the point to when I could feel it bruising.

"Hey what's your deal? She doesn't want to be called that!" I heard the green-eyed boy yell.

"Oh, and who are you?" Luke narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand from my wrist. I rubbed the sensitive skin and cringed. "Thalia's little boyfriend? Never thought I'd see the day. But he does suit you, you both will never fit in, and are ugly as hell. Maybe I can take her off your hands make her worth something." He smacked my ass and I squeaked and sent a murderous glare towards him.

"I am about to kick your ass if you don't stop toying with her!" He spat.

"Ooh, well then I will just be on my way." Luke sneered in triumph. The green-eyed boy was ready to charge at him but I held him back. His eyebrows arched, "He was a jerk, he deserves to get his ass whooped!"

"I know." I whispered. I pulled my sleeves down, noticing they were starting to ride up.

"I didn't quite catch your name." I said.

"Percy Jackson at your serves" He bowed.

"Percy honestly. Are you pulling that hole regal acquaintance thing?" Said another voice.

"Why no my good sir." He smirked.

"New school same old Percy." It was Death boy. He held out his hand to me, "Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo." He spoke. I took his hand hesitantly. They were cold and soft. He grinned.

"So Thalia, what are your classes?" Nico asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I overheard you tell my cousin." He said. "Oh an I understand we are neighbors." He beamed. He had an almost blinding white smile. It didn't quite go with his gothic appearance, but it was gorgeous and made my heart melt.

"Um…" I handed him my list, and him and Percy pulled theirs out in unison. They straightened their invisible ties and pushed their invisible glasses on their nose.

"Hm, looks like we have just about every class together." Nico smiled.

"Aw man!" Percy whined "I have History at a different period than you guys."

I laughed at both their actions. They went silent and I covered my mouth with my hands. I turned invisible. I couldn't really help myself. I got scared of what they thought of me now. I let my barriers down for one second and laughed, I was supposed to not let anyone in I was suppose to hate everybody because eventually they let me down, or hurt me. Gods damn it now they know. I looked at them. They were starring down at me in awe. I moved behind Nico and ran a finger down his spine.

"Ah" He jumped. I made myself reappear.

"What just happened?" Percy gulped.

"How did you-" Nico was about to ask but I cut him off by grabbing both of their shirt collars and pulling them into the janitor's closet.

"You can't tell anyone! Got it?" I snarled ferociously. I could feel my eyes start to water, like storm clouds.

"We promise." They said. A tear slid down my face. Nico's face went from completely shocked to concerned.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked softly.

"No" I said as quietly as I could. I thought he was going to laugh or something like all the others do, but instead he rapped his arms around me. I felt warmth. Comfort. And even though it was hard, I asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He pulled away blushing.

"Well if you two are done, we need to get to class." Percy spoke up. He was smirking.

"Ok. But you cannot tell anyone, of what I can do. I can't have myself looking anymore of a freak than I already am. I get beat up more than I can handle already." I said. '_Shit_' I thought to myself. I shouldn't have said that much. '_Shit. Shit. Shit!_'

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Lets get to class." I pushed a strand of my hair out of my face. Nico and Percy appeared on either side of me and we walked to our first class.

* * *

**Hey mortals, I hope you like this new story! I have out a part of my very being into it, like a horcrux! Well, I will be updating with new chapters soon! Soon my preciousnesses! Soon! Haha... That wasn't creepy... *Walks out of room awkwardly***


	2. Mario Kart Friends

"Alright class, what is the area of a triangle?" Ms. Dodds asked. Does she seriously think we are ten? I looked over at Nico (He and Percy sat on either side of me) his eyes were closed.

" Mr. di Angelo!" Ms. Dodds screeched. He opened one eye teasingly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked, batting his eyes.

"Maybe you can answer this question for me, what is it?"

"Well if you needed help why didn't you just say so?" He stood up and walked over to the board. He uncapped a marker and solved the problem with ease.

"You understand?" He asked as if he were talking to a kindergartener. The bell rang and he bowed to Ms. Dodds. The class clapped, and went off to lunch. Ms. Dodds stood there absolutely flabbergasted.

"Wow, its our first day of school here and you have the meanest teacher on your bad side. Good job bro." Percy patted Nico on the back. I giggled quietly.

"What were you even doing? You had your eyes closed." I whispered to him.

"I was thinking, I can see things better with my eyes closed." He whispered back.

"Whispering means secrets, and secrets are for people who have something to hide." Percy whispered to us.

"Then you must have something to hide too." I stated.

"Indeed, I do." He glanced at Nico. "And so does Nico." He smirked. Nico glared at him. I arched an eyebrow.

"What is up with you two?" I asked.

"Nothing." Percy dragged out, still smirking at Nico. Nico elbowed Percy in the arm.

"Ouch!" Percy whined.

"Hey what's that on your wrist?" Percy asked. I started to panic.

"What do you mean?" I said pulling down my sleeves. Percy grabbed my arm and revealed a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh," I sighed with relief. " Just something my father gave me." Nico was staring at me with concern. We reached my locker and I put my stuff in slowly.

"Hey Percy, its churo day in the cafeteria." Nico said.

"It is?" Percy said in awe.

"Yup." Nico said popping the P. And the wild Percy was gone, sprinting down the almost empty hallways yelling, "Hell yeah! Its churo day!"

"We need to talk." Nico stated.

"About what? I barely know you, yet you already need to talk to me alone?" He blushed but didn't tear his gaze.

"I saw them." He said.

"Saw what?" I spat.

"Your scars. I know those aren't from other people." He pushed.

"I'm fine. It was a long time ago," I said. He grabbed my wrist gently and rubbed over my scars with his thumb with his eyes closed.

"No it wasn't. You most defiantly are not fine." He stated, opening his eyes.

"Nico, stop." His grip had tightened,

"I c-can't let y-" He stopped himself and tore his hand away. I wondered what he was going to say. I made myself invisible, and tucked a little tuft of his dark hair behind his ear. I could see is eyes clearer.

"Don't say a word to anyone." He shivered.

"Seems like I have too many secrets of yours." He stated dryly.

"Please." I begged

"You know I will." He said. I grabbed his hand still invisible and dragged him to the cafeteria. Once we reached the doors of the cafeteria I made myself visible again and Nico's eyes seemed to sparkle. I opened the door and a roar of voices washed over me and echoed in the halls.

I grabbed an apple and water with Nico and we sat down next to Percy, who had a tray full of churos. I looked around the giant area until I saw Luke, staring at me. I whipped my head around and whispered in Nico's ear as nonchalantly as I could, "Luke is staring at us. Lets go outside and eat." He nodded his head in approval. Nico whispered to Percy about leaving and Luke. Percy's eyebrows furrowed. We got up and Nico took my hand and so did Percy. I felt like a kindergartener, and I felt like a whore, with almost all the girls glaring at me.

When we got outside I let go of their hands and sat down on one of the benches near A quad and B quad. Nico and Percy stayed standing up. Nico was looking at me with concern.

"Luke is making his way through the halls to us, he's got two guys with him." Nico said, his eyes were closed again, and I hadn't even noticed he was kneeling on the ground. He was twirling his fingers in the earth.

"Take my hands." I squeaked as I heard footsteps echoing through the halls. 'Where is that little bitch?' I heard Luke ask one of the guys with him,

"Lets get in a tree to hide." I said. We climbed the nearest tree and they held my hands. I made myself disappear and we were all invisible.

Luke came out and looked around. He went over to A quad and looked inside.

His friend, Ethan Nakamora, looked over by the bench we were at moments ago. His other friend Octavian came over to the tree we were in.

"They aren't out here Luke lets go we are going to be late." Ethan stated,

"Gee, thank you Nancy Drew. You are the shining light on the bay of stupidity." Octavian snapped.

"Alright." Luke growled. "We'll find her later, those two new guys are messing with my property and I need to put a stop to it." And they marched back into the school.

"Well, that was thrilling." Percy said, letting go of my hand and I made us visible.

"Yeah." Nico said.

"I am going to die if he finds me." I said plainly.

"Oh, c'mon he isn't going to kill you." Percy stated positively.

"No but he will try and rape and or beat me." I stated. Nico's grip on my hand tightened and his knuckles turned white. It was the same one Luke had gripped earlyer and I winced.

"We can go to the Library to study at sixth period right?" Nico asked, his face getting pale.

"Yes" I said.

"Good lets go." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Luke is in our class in sixth period." Nico breathed.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I just do." He snapped. My heart sank and I looked away.

"I'm sorry, but it is the best idea to go there." He said.

"Ok." I said letting go of his hand and jumping down from the tree. Percy jumped down and Nico appeared at my side. I could have sworn I saw black mist surround him for a second. We walked stealthily over to the Library while Percy hummed the Mission Impossible theme song. "Da da da… Da da da duda." Percy sang.

"Percy would you cut that out!" Nico whispered/ yelled.

"Da da da… Da da da… duda." Percy hummed again. Nico glared at him while he stuck his tongue out childishly.

We made it to the Library without one sighting of Luke and his followers.

"Lets go to the Greek Mythology section." Nico said darkly.

"Alrighty." Percy smiled. They are _complete_ opposites I'll tell you that. Nico took my hand again and closed his eyes. I looked over at Percy and silently asked him, 'What is he doing'

'I dunno' he shrugged in response.

Percy went ahead of us and smiled in triumph.

"Found it." He said.

"Cool." Nico said absentmindedly. His hand went to my right shoulder. This girl Kelli, had hit me with my chemistry book, and let me tell you that it is too damnheavy, and filled with nonsense. I flinched as he touched it. He went to the small of my back and I flinched again. I had been thrown in the dumpster by Ethan and Octavian. Nico opened his eyes only to look into my watering ones. How did he know where the exact places of where my scrapes, cuts and bruises were? I gave him a weak smile and his shoulders drooped.

"I know how they happened" he said to himself so quietly no normal person would hear it, but I did.

"How?" I questioned him.

"I just do." He stated.

He picked up a black leather bound book that was extremely thick. He went to a corner and plopped his body down and began to read. The book was titled, 'Hades' secrets' He kept one hand holding the book steady in his lap, and one on the ground.

Figures he would find that book. Percy sat next to him with a dark blue book titled as 'Poseidon's Kingdom'.

I looked through the shelves until I found a book that caught my interest. It was titled 'Zeus, King of Olympus' it was a grayish electric blue color that almost matched my eyes. I sat down next to Nico and started to read.

**Zeus** is the "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family according to the ancient Greek religion. He is the god of the sky and thunder in Greek Mythology. Zeus is etymologically cognate with and, under Hellenic influence, became particularly closely identified with Roman Jupiter.

Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea and the youngest of his siblings. In most traditions he is married to Hera, although, at the oracle of Dodona, his consort is Dione: according to the lliad, he is the father of Aphrodite by Dione. He is known for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo and Artemis, Hermes, Persephone (by Demeter), Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses (by Mnemosyne); by Hera, he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus.

As Walter Burkert points out in his book, _Greek Religion_, "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence." For the Greeks, he was the King of The Gods who oversaw the universe. As Pausanias observed, "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men". In Hesiod's Theogony Zeus assigns the various gods their roles. In the Homeric Hymns he is referred to as the chieftain of the gods.

His symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the Ancient Near East, such as the scepter Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward, with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty.

Suddenly my book was pulled out of my hand and onto the floor.

"We have to go, now!" Nico said picking me up and throwing my body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to contain my rage. I didn't like physical contact. I mean I understand sometimes it is necessary, but I was not in the mood to have someone I just met today throw me over his shoulder like a sack of laundry.

"We have to go." He said urgently.

"Why?" I asked getting impatient.

"Because they are coming!" Nico shouted at me.

"Guys c'mon!" Percy said. Nico set me down gently.

"Sorry, I tried to get your attention but nothing worked. So I picked you up."

"I was reading it happens. When I read I get hooked to the story. The outside world doesn't matter when this happens!" I whispered/ yelled.

"I know how you feel." Percy spoke up. "It happens all the time when I'm eating!" I giggled.

"He's not lying." Nico mumbled.

"Hey, looks like Nico needs some cheering up." Percy said as he dodged through the halls.

"No I don't."

"Hey Nico, which Greek God is the windiest?"

"Who?" I laughed.

"Ares!"

"No, he isn't you idiot! Its Anemoi!" Nico shouted.

'Hey over there!' I heard the unmistakable squeaky voice of Octavian.

"C'mon" I said running ahead of Percy and Nico, grabbing both of their hands.

"What?" Nico asked sounding distant. He was staring at our hands. I rolled my eyes.

"I can hear them!" I said. "Wait!"

I walked back over to a door with the words 'Janitor's Closet' written in bold black letters.

"Follow me." I let go of their hands, Nico pouted and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing but failed.

I closed the door and looked around the small room filled with cleaning supplies, until I found what I was looking for; a ladder that lead up to the roof.

"I think we lost them." Percy breathed.

"Thank you Nancy Drew, you are the shining light on the bay of stupidity." Nico said under his breathe, quoting Octavian's words from earlier.

"I can't hear them, not their heart rate, or their footsteps." I said.

"So why are we running from them again? It's the end of the day the bell is about to ring. We have missed all of our other classes, on the first day of school." Percy hissed.

"Don't worry, we only had one other class." I reassured.

"Ok good." Percy sighed. Nico sat in the shadow of a tall pine tree that rested at the front of the school. His head was in his hands, and his knees were tucked up close to his body.

"You ok, Nico?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "Just thinking."

"About what?" I asked. He looked up from his hands.

"Nothing." He snapped.

"Hey guys we should go home, the sun is going down." Percy said.

"Can we just spend the night here?" I pleaded, shouldering my jacket.

"Why don't you go home?" Nico grumbled.

"Why don't you shove your mouth with-"

"Guys c'mon." Percy said exasperated. "Besides, Thals, you can just come hang out at our house." I smiled at my new nickname. The wind blew and pine needles fell from the tree. A pinecone fell and hit my head. Curses gravity!

Nico began to laugh. I elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He whined.

"Thanks Percy."

"Don't worry, he just likes you" Percy whispered loudly.

"DO NOT!" Nico screeched. He was blushing crimson.

"Its ok Nico," I reassured him. "You kind of make it obvious." Percy laughed.

"Shut up Pinecone Face." Nico mumbled, still blushing.

When we got to their house and Percy opened the door, I could smell freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies.

"Mommy!" Percy squealed like a five year old. And he ran into-what I assumed was- the kitchen.

"Hey Ms. Jackson." Nico said lightly. I had never heard him talk like that, he sounded, almost, happy. A smile crept its way onto his face. I could feel my heart melt, just like the chocolate chips.

"Hey Mom, we brought someone home. I hope you don't mind." I heard Percy say.

"Ok, well I'd love to meet whoever it is." I heard a sweet melodic voice say, Percy's mother started to laugh lightly at her son's excitement. Percy ran into the main hallway of his house, tripped over a chair, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon!" Percy smiled.

"Um… I'm not so sure." I said hesitantly.

"Come on Pinecone Face." Nico smirked. I glared at him. Nico looked at Percy and nodded, then looked back at me. It was only a second before I realized what they were planning. Nico slung me over his shoulder and smiled triumphantly.

He brought me into the kitchen and I saw a lady with curled chocolaty brown hair. She wore blue jeans and a blue shirt. She had an angelic face and warm hazel eyes.

"Mom, this is Thalia." Percy grinned.

"Its nice to meet you Thalia, I'm Ms. Jackson but you can call me Sally. Its good to know that my boys have made a friend on their first day at a new school." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said a little too quietly.

"You guys want some chocolate chip cookies?" She asked us. Percy nodded his head excitedly. Nico smiled showing off his beautiful teeth.

"Thalia?" Nico asked. "You want some?"

"Sure."

"Thwer wondwefyl!" Percy said with a mouth full of blue cookies. Nico laughed.

"Mhhhhhhhhh." Percy sighed. Nico tore a cookie in half and handed me a piece. I picked at the gooey desert and popped it in my mouth. It was amazing. The chocolate chips melted on my tongue and the cookie dough part of it was chewy and delicious.

"Mmm." I smiled. When we finished our cookies, Percy looked at Nico expectantly.

"Mario Kart?"

"Ok." Nico sighed, with fake annoyance.

* * *

**Hello again mortals! I hope you liked Nico's sassiness as much as I did. I will be updating soon! And remember, I do except flames but not to an extreme!**

**Later!**


	3. Gods Dam Him!

"Thals, wake up." Nico shook me awake gently. I was leaning against him and Percy was on the other side of me his head on my shoulder.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Come on get up I wanna show you something." Nico said his eyes twinkling. It was the middle of the night and I noticed a blue blanket enveloping me with its warmth. I got up trying my best to be stealthy, and I was very well aware of Percy's arm slung around me. I stared at Nico, silently demanding an answer.

"He cuddles with a pillow pet panda bear. He has had it since he was twelve." Nico shrugged.

"Ah." I whispered back. I gently lifted Percy's head from my shoulder and onto a pillow, and covered him with a blanket. I sighed and pushed a few stray strands of his raven black hair out of his eyes. I turned around to face Nico, he was smiling widely at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He smirked as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I was a bit cold so I allowed it. He opened the house's back door and led me outside. I saw the stars and a full moon. The trees rustled in the wind and I snuggled into the warmness beside me that was in fact Nico. He held me tighter; I felt another warm body beside me. Percy.

"It is one beautiful night my good people." Percy spoke in a regal tone.

"It is indeed." I said. I glanced up at Nico who was staring at me. I blushed and looked back up at the moon.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am freezing." I shivered.

"Yeah c'mon lets head back inside. You guys want popcorn?" Percy asked.

Percy dispersed into the kitchen and Nico and I went over to the couch.

Nico got up and noticed he had left his arm around when we came inside. He removed it and I got cold again. Nico popped in a disc and turned on the TV. He walked back over and wrapped me with a blanket.

Percy soon came back over with a giant bowl filled with popcorn and set it on the coffee table in front of us.

I felt normal for once. I didn't feel like an abnormal being.

I linked my arms through the boys and they snuggled closer to me.

"What movie did you put in?" Percy asked.

"Snow White." Nico grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow quizzically,

"Really?"

"Yup." Nico said popping the 'P'. The screen grew bright and the Title came up along with a few sneaked scenes of the movie. 'Snow White and the Huntsman' Percy pressed play and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

When the movie played throughout the whole thing I listened to Nico's soft heartbeat. I could feel his steady breaths. Percy began to cry when one of the dwarfs died.

_Dark the stars and dark the moon,_

Hush the night and the morning loon,

Tell the horses and beat on your drum,

Gone their master, gone their son,

_Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

_Gone their master, gone their son,_

_Dark to light and light to dark,_

_Three black carriages, three white carts,_

_What brings us together is what pulls us apart,_

_Gone our brother, gone our heart._

_..._

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

_Gone their master, gone their son._

Percy sang along to all the lyrics while crying. I pat his back comfortingly. His head rested in my lap and my head rested on Nico's shoulder. Finally when the screen went dark Percy was fast asleep.

"Is it ok if I stay here?" I ask quietly.

"Of course." Nico whispered back. He pulled me closer, if possible, and I drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up. Its time for school." I heard Percy. Nico came over a shook my shoulder lightly and helped me up. I probably looked like a mess but oh well.

"Crap!" I said.

"What?" Nico asked worriedly.

"I was supposed to clean up!"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry I gotta go." I said.

"Its pretty early in the morning. You can come over when your done if you want." Nico offered.

"My mom is going to make blueberry pancakes." Percy beamed. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. I ran over across the street and into my house. I ran up the stairs into my mother's bedroom. Thank the gods she left early for work today! I looked around the room. It was a total mess! Clothes were strewn across the furniture and the floor. There were wet stains on the sheets. And there were many, many bottles of beer and wine everywhere.

"Gross." I muttered. I started to clean. Working away at the sheets to get them off the bed and I put them in the hamper. I disposed of the bottles and put the clothes in the hamper along with the soiled sheets. I changed my jeans, washed my face and reapplied my makeup. I quickly scurried down the stairs and grabbed my black army jacket as I went out the door. I jogged over to Nico and Percy's house.

"And she returns!" I heard Percy say as I rang the doorbell. Nico opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Why hello miss, and what can I do for you today? Do you need some coffee? You look awfully tired." Nico winked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

He put his hands up in defense.

"Come on in then." He grinned as I pushed past him. He shuffled up and put an arm around me.

"You didn't change your top?" Nico noticed.

"I didn't have time." I replied.

"No worries you can borrow one of mine." Nico said slyly.

"I do not need you for anything." I snapped.

"Ok. But you can." Nico suggested. I stayed quiet.

"I'll be back." And with that he ran up the stairs, to what I presumed was, his room. I walked into the kitchen to see Ms. Jackson, cooking pancakes. Percy stood by her side eating blueberries from a bowl.

"Percy honestly, save some for the pancakes." Ms. Jackson said.

"Nope!" Percy said.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Ms. Jackson sighed to herself.

"Thalia, you want some pancakes?" She asked.

"Um… Sure Ms. Jackson." I said.

"You can call me Sally if you would like." She smiled. Nico walked up behind me but I could hear his steady inhale and exhale. I was about to turn around when Nico put his arms around my shoulders and leaned on my back. His breath tickled the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Ooh, don't you two look cute." Ms. Jackson spoke.

"We do?" Nico asked, but he said it in more of a knowing tone. He knew we looked '_cute_'.

"Yes!" Percy yelled back from wherever he was.

"You can't even see us, Percy." Nico shouted back.

"Oh, but I know you do!" Percy said coming out from an unknown room.

"Knew it!" Percy said.

"You are you mother's son. Gods." Nico mumbled. I smiled. Nico held me tighter. I thought of my dad and how he used to hug me the same way Nico was doing that very second. I remember my mother sending my little brother of to an orphanage after my fathers' death. I remember coming home and my mother telling me my fathers' death and that my brother had 'Wondered off' did she honestly think I was going to believe that my brother would wander off? I was drawn out of my thoughts when Nico let go of me and brought me over to the table and we ate in silence.

Once we were done eating we headed out the door. Nico got in his car and I got in the back with Percy.

"What? Do I, like, freak you guys out while I am driving?" Nico asked.

"Yes all the time, but its not just when you're driving." Percy smirked. "Hey Thals why don't you go sit up there?" So I got up and sat with Nico.

"So, Thalia were your parents home? You came back pretty quickly. Didn't they give you a hard time?" Percy asked. I tensed up. Nico looked over at me, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Thalia?" Percy asked again. I swallowed the little spit that was left in my now dry mouth.

"Um. No. My parents weren't home."

"Where were they?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Nico shouted. "Drop it."

"Fine, gosh." Percy mumbled. I sent Nico a silent thank you. He gave me a look that said 'Tell me later'. When we reached the school and we got out of the car I felt something hit the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I said. It was a pinecone. Connor and Travis Stoll are basically Luke's other minions and hang around the 'popular' people at the school. They started laughing and calling me names

"Emo Freak!" Travis laughed.

"Slut!" Connor followed. I looked at my feet in misery. I felt and arm go around me. Percy.

"Leave her alone dickhead!" Nico cussed.

"Make me dumbass!" Connor yelled. Nico marched over and flipped both of them onto the asphalt. They groaned in pain. Nico came over and smiled and slung an arm around my waist.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem pinecone-face." He smiled smugly and kissed my temple.

* * *

After school I went home onto Facebook. I found too many messages awaiting me, all from Luke. Well shit. This could only go very, very bad.

* * *

** (AN: The following are actual events that have happened to me recently by an anonymous dumbass. Please excuse my sudden outburst of curse words. And yes I realize that most of the words from 'Luke' are not proper English but well, thats how people talk on Facebook all the time.)**

* * *

**_Luke:_ _Heyy_**

**6 hours ago**

**_Me:_ No.**

**3 hours ago**

**_Luke:_ _Why what did I do now_**

**46 minutes ago**

**_Me:_ You are very, very delusional and oblivious you know that?**

**_Luke:_ _What did I do you get mad at me no one else_**

**_Me:_ Are you kidding me? You think I only treat _you_ like this?**

**_Luke:_ _You don't treat Leo or Frank like this everytime they make you laugh I look at you you look at me and stop smiling_**

**_Me:_ You are sadly mistaken. I treat a lot of people like this but you are too self centered to notice anyone but yourself.**

**_Luke:_ _Ok and That's why the girls are scared if you_**

**_Me:_ I don't like Frank, but you know what if I glare at him, he goes "Wow Thalia why you gotta be like that." or "Its because I'm Chinese and Canadian isn't it." And I don't freaking care if people don't like me that is their problem not mine! Because I could not care any less!**

**_Luke:_ _Ok I'm sorry dang don't get mad and who doesn't like Frank_**

**_Me:_ Me! I have not liked him for a long time! Can you not tell from that stupid group that you started?**

**How we cause fights?**

**_Me:_ And I hate Octavian with my very being! So if you think it is just you you're wrong!**

**_L__uke:_ _What group the basketball group_**

**_Me:_ No. Here! On Facebook!**

**_Luke:_ _I'm the oldest out if that group and they follow me!_**

_**Oh**_

**_Luke:_ _I don't like both of then I hate Frank and Octavian_**

**_Me:_ And that is not true at all they do not 'follow' you because you are older nor do they follow you at all. You have been here for one year. You would think they would fallow some one else! And they do, because have you ever noticed when someone is gone they have no clue as to what to do?**

**I hate Octavian with my very being! For too many reasons! I don't hate alot of people, but I hate two in particular and he is one of them!**

**_Luke:_ _So do you hate me_**

_**And I go my own way**_

**_Me:_ No. I do not like you, but I do not hate you. I do not like you to that extreme extent.**

**_Luke:_ _So I'm in the middle and I have a question_**

**_Me:_ Yes. What?**

**Luke: _Ok and why do you care bout me_**

**Me: Oh my gods Luke! Are you really asking this cliche question that I make fun of? I refuse to make my life feel like some sentimental movie that idiotic emotionals watch!**

**_Luke:_ _Fine I won't dang_**

_**Don't get mad you think your ms perfect well Thalia everyone is not perfect we are not good to everyone has sin on themselves.**_

**Me: No. Leave me alone Luke. If you think that is how I feel about myself I wouldn't do what I do! You think that, check again! Leave me alone. Do not talk to me. Do not ever acknowledge me. Got it!?**

**_Luke:_ _If you say so I'm just saying no one is perfect_**

_**And Thalia you really don't mean that**_

_**I could be nice all the time but I'm not perfect**_

**Me: You think I don't know that!? I am not an idiot! But you know I am not perfect so I guess I am an idiot! And I am not the smart ass who thinks they know what goes on in someones personal life! I am not the freaking idiotic person who said "you think your ms perfect well Thalia everyone is not perfect we are not good to everyone has sin on themselves." Get over yourself! Go tell all the people at school for all I care of how mean I am ! But you know what I will never care!**

**Leave me alone!**

**_Luke:_ _Ok and ummmm why would I go tell people I'm not a snitch and Thalia out of my words I think your just a bully to me no one else but me you just don't bout other people. Ok if you care bout other people how about if I died or any of your friends died what would you do_**

_**You just don't care**_

**_Luke:_ _I will never leave you alone cause I care bout you. You are like a sister to me_**

**Me: I do not need your pathetic opinion! I do not need you to tell me I am a bitch or anything and then change your own dam mind and say I am like your sister! If you don't leave me alone then I will ask my mother to take me to another school, I am NOT nor will I ever be anything close to a sister to you! Don't you dare, tell me I care more about myself than the people around me! Do not even think about why I dislike you because it is pretty dam obvious! Your attitude in all of the sports you do! Your cocky attitude towards everyone like you own them! You going around making everyone think you are their friend!**

**You do not care about me! If you think that saying I am self centered and full of myself and I would love to see anyone that I know dead! You are seriously messed up in that dull mind of yours!**

**_Luke:_ _And telling watch my language and cause how this happen any ways you caring to much bout me_**

_**And this cocky side you will never see cause I'm not that really rude**_

_**Just go leave me alone I don't your attitude towards my life bring to someone else**_

_**And it's not my fault that you make your own decision your a sister to me but now you are a stranger that I never meet**_

* * *

Well you know what Luke go freak yourself! Gods dam him! Tears spilled down my face and I made myself invisible. He had no right to send those things to me after all he has done! Now I realize that was a little harsh on my part but can you really blame me seeing as to all the things he done. Truth is, I used to like Luke... I thought he was cool and... Well he didn't notice me like most guys I like and he dated the slutiest people and I thought to myself, 'You dodged a bullet.'**(A/N True! Fact! Right there! Not that somebody shot one...)** I wallowed in self pity remembering all the harsh slaps and words he would throw my way. I walked out the door and over to Nico and Percy's house. I rang the doorbell.

"You think its Thalia?" Percy asked. I could feel him smirk.

"Shut up." Nico opened the door. He was blushing until he realized nobody was at the door. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" I reappeared and hugged him. I started to cry again.

"Whats wrong?" Nico asked gently, concern clear in his deep voice.

"I feel worthless." I sobbed. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. He kissed my forehead and put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"You are not worthless." Nico whispered over and over. "You're not. Don't ever think that."

* * *

**Hello mortals! Brace thyself because I shall be updating soon! And I hope you liked this chapter! Review Please!**

**Thank you, goodnight!**


	4. Grey Eyes

After I cried out on the doorstep of his house and completely soaked his shirt, he brought me inside and he sat me on the couch with Percy. He went into the kitchen and brought out a black mug filled with, something. I saw steam rising from the cup and he held it out for me to take. Coffee. He went back into the kitchen and brought out two more cups for Percy and him.

"You ok Thals?" Percy asked leaning on me slightly with his shoulder.

"I'm f-fine." I sniffled, wiping a tear from my cheek. Nico sat next to me and brought me closer to him. He held me close and I felt like crying again. Percy put my legs on his lap and I sat in their embrace while silent tears treaded down my face. Nico wiped them away with his sleeve. Percy kissed my forehead and Nico kissed my temple. Eventually, Percy got up and put in a movie. It was 'Push'. I rested my head on Nico's chest and heard his faint and steady heartbeat. I looked at his pale face and saw dark circles around his eyes. I saw sadness in them and realized how much Nico might have been through. He looked like this almost all the time, and I had never noticed. I hadn't noticed how his eyes held a deep depression in them. How he never seemed rested. How pale he was. How skinny he was, I mean he had muscle, but he was skinny. How his dark hair hung in his eyes. How his breath smelled like spearmint. How his lips curved up when he looked over at me. How his teeth were white as pearls. How his lips looked soft and inviting. How his embrace felt warm and comforting. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

* * *

I tore my gaze back to the movie, embarrassed to be looking at him for too long. He ruffled my hair good-naturedly. My arm went around his lower back and I saw him cringe. What was that about? I instinctively lifted his shirt in the back, keeping my attention on the screen so Percy wouldn't notice. I felt lines. Deep lines. Like scars.

"You guys want popcorn? Percy suggested. We both nodded in agreement and Percy disappeared into the kitchen. I lifted Nico's shirt more and made him turn his back towards me.

"What are these?" I asked shakily.

"Scars." Nico whispered.

"From what?" I questioned carefully.

"A car accident." Nico's voice was like broken glass, but I could tell he was lying.

"What happened?" I asked not even above a whisper. I traced the pale lines across his back and onto his stomach.

"I was ten. My family and I were going to visit some family members, and the car crashed. My sister died along with my parents." Nico said. " I walked to the house where we were suppose to arrive and my Aunt told me I could room with her son, Percy." Nico whispered, turning back around to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. A tear streamed down Nico's face and I whipped it away with my hand. I gently placed my hand on his cheek. I touched my forehead to his and kissed his nose. Percy walked back into the room with a bowl full of popcorn. He sat down next to me again, ate a handful of popcorn, and fell asleep on my lap.

"I feel like it's my fault." Nico whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sudden contact of his warm breath.

"Why would it be your fault?" I whispered back.

"Because of what I can do." His tone was dark and his eyes grew darker.

"What can you do?" I whispered in his ear, and he shivered as well.

"Things that shouldn't be possible."

"But, I do things that shouldn't be possible. I can hear too well, more than what is natural. I can make myself invisible." I whisper/yelled.

"This is different." Nico said. "I'm the ghost King."

"What do you mean, 'You are the Ghost King'?" I asked.

"I can control the dead, Thalia. How much more simple do I have to make it?" He asked, his voice menacing.

"I know how you have felt, only my burden is ten times worse." He said, his voice cracking.

"But you don't have to deal with people who know and blame their husband for how you turned out." I said, a tear streaming down my face.

"My parents are dead. You have family." He shouted/whispered. I lifted Percy's head up gently and grabbed Nico's arm. I dragged him outside and shut the door.

"Family? I don't have family. I have a mother who gets drunk all the time! My father left me. He chose to leave me, with my mother. He knew she wouldn't take it well, and to make matters worse he left for another woman. She made the excuse to me that he died when I knew better. And my mother started drinking. She had to work two jobs and when I turned seven, I found about my abilities. I could hear my mother mumbling about me. How I was worthless. I heard her call over someone from work. I heard him come over through the door and I heard them. My mother is gone. The tenderness that once was, is gone." I cried. "You have Percy, and Sally. All of my relatives are either dead, or refuse to be in contact with us." Nico's expression softened.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have treated you like crap. You didn't deserve it." He shook his head. His expression darkened again.

"But you can control your powers. Mine are out of control. When ever I get too overheated or mad, I lash out and it ends with people dead." He said. "That is what happened in the car. I got angry and my sister and father and mother for teasing me for all I was worth and they died."

I stayed quiet. He hugged me and said a few words I remembered from one of my favorite songs, "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. Its where my demons hide, its where my demons hide. Don't get too close. Its dark inside." We stayed like that for a while, just embracing in the cold cruel wind. It started to get dark so we went inside. Percy was still sleeping and Ms. Jackson was cooking dinner.

"I should go." I sighed.

"I'll walk you over." Nico said.

"No, its fine. I can-" I was cut off.

"Thalia. I'm walking you over. You can't stop me." He smirked.

"Fine" I grumbled. We walked across the street in awkward silence. When we reached my house I saw the lights on inside. Well at least one light anyways. It looked like my mother's light in her room. I sighed.

"Mind if I stay with you?" Nico asked.

"I don't care. I could use someone to be here when my mother is like this." I said. I opened the door and we stepped in. I heard muffled sounds coming from my mother's room. I grabbed Nico's hand and brought him upstairs to my room. He looked around and whistled.

"Cool room." He said.

"I love Green Day." He pointed to a poster on my wall.

"Thanks. Me too." I said. I walked over to my bed and sat down. My eyes stung.

"You're still wearing my shirt." Nico noted.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry I can change out of it if you want." I said.

"No its fine. It looks cute on you." My ears felt hot and I looked at my shoes.

"I am not '_cute_'" I grumbled, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Hm." He smiles.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing. Just I've only known you for two days and I think you are amazing. And you're my best friend." He smiled.

"Oh." I say. I could tell I was blushing. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. It felt right, almost natural. I fit almost perfectly in his arms. I was just a little shorter than him; my nose came up to his lips in height. I felt his hand go to my wrist and I flinched. I had completely forgotten about my cuts.

"You never told me how you got those." He whispered. His eyes closed.

"You know how I got them." I said. "I know you do."

"Maybe I do. But I want to hear why you do it." He said. After about an hour of awkward silence I said,

"It is relief, in a way. It makes me feel better." I choked.

"How will it help you?" He asked. "Its just a cut, just a scratch.

'What's that mark?' 'Just a cat.'

Just an excuse. Just another lie.

'What's with all the bracelets?' 'Just a fashion why?'

Just a tear. Just a scream. 'Why were you crying? 'Just a bad dream.'

But it's not just a cut, or a tear or a lie.

Its always 'Just one more',

Until you die." He said. That is basically true. All of those excuses, all of the cover-ups. I've done them all at least once.

"Ever heard of that?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"No." I said.

"Don't do it again." He whispered in my ear.

"I won't." I replied. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He ruffled my hair and rested an arm around my waist.

* * *

I woke up and it was early morning. There was a thin layer of fog surrounding my house, only my house. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nico. My clothes were still on so that was good. Nico was wide-awake and staring at me.

"Morning." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty." He said.

"We have to go." I said rushing. I went over to my closet and pulled out some black jeans and a green top and I grabbed a grey sweatshirt.

"It' early Thalia, I'm sure we're fine. We've got plenty of time." Nico said, his voice calming.

"That's great for you but I have things to take care of downstairs." I snapped.

"I'll take care of it. Get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready." He said. I slipped on my jeans and top and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. When I went down the stairs I peeked into my mother's half open door and saw Nico. He swiped his hand over the room and it cleaned its self up. The sheets changed, the stains removed, the bottles gone.

"You can come in, Thalia." Nico said not even bothering to turn around to face me. I walked into the room, my ears hot. He smirked.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"I already told you." He said. "C'mon, lets go."

"Ok." I said opening the door. We walked outside, out of the fog and over to his house. We rang the doorbell and I could hear Percy groan,

"Who the hell is ringing the Gods dam doorbell at this time?" I laughed.

"What?" He said opening the door. "Oh its you guys. Come on in, have some coffee."

We walked into the house and Nico disappeared upstairs.

"So what were you guys doing over at your house?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The question is what didn't we do." Nico said coming down the stairs. I laughed.

"Touché." Percy smirked. We drank our coffee in peace until we were done. Percy went up the stairs and got dressed. Nico and I stayed in awkward silence. I looked over at Nico and just stared. Nico looked over and I turned away quickly, no doubt blushing crimson.

"Like what you see?" Nico teased, I could hear the edge in his voice.

"Um…" That only made me blush more. Finally, Percy came back down and we headed out the door. I sat in the front seat to keep the bewildered Percy at peace.

"Why are you guys so quiet? What did you do over there? What happened?" He went on asking questions that we didn't answer.

"Ugh!" Percy sighed. We reached the school and barely anyone was in the parking lot, and thank the gods because I didn't want another pinecone to hit me on the back of my head thank you very much. I rushed ahead to the front door of the school. I looked back to see Nico and Percy talking at the car.

"What is up with you two?" I heard Percy ask.

"Nothing." Nico snapped.

"Gods. Fine, hope you two work it out soon 'cause this is just sad." Percy said. Nico sighed and looked over at me. I turned around and opened the doors. I looked around the hall only to see a few people.

* * *

"Hal!" I heard someone say excitedly.

"Valdez." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I haven't talked to you in ages!" He said.

"It's been three days." I scolded.

"Well it seems longer." He said looping his arm through mine.

"Mh, no good mortals. Always messing with me. Go bug your own kind." I mumbled to myself.

"What's that, Hal?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Extra feisty today aren't we." I heard Piper. I had nothing against Piper, but she can be such a girl, too often.

"Hey, Thalia." She greeted.

"Hi." I said with fake enthusiasm, bobbling my head and blinking a lot.

"Oof!" I fell to the floor with a thud. I looked around to see Piper on the floor along with a tan girl with curly blonde hair. Her stormy grey eyes widened when she saw her notes all over the floor. She cursed to herself. I had never seen her before...

"Hey watch where the hell you're going!" Piper hissed.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Do you know what its like to have all AP classes?" The blonde asked.

"Well-" Piper was cut off.

"No. You don't." She said. A smile crept onto my face. This girl was pretty cool, and she had guts to talk to Piper like that. Piper was one of the most popular girls in school along with Drew Tanaka. The only difference is Drew is a bitch all the time. Piper is only sometimes. And Drew is from a different family… Kind of. Piper's dad married Drew's mother.

Piper stood there wide-eyed as blondie picked up her notes. I got up off the floor and picked up a drawing. It was actually pretty neat, it was a building and it was modeled in a 3D structure. I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. That drawing is pretty cool. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Nope. And its nothing, really, I was just sketching." She shrugged. "But thanks. I'm Annabeth by the way."

"Thalia." I said. Percy and Nico finally walked into the school and looked around the main hallway.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed. "What happened here? It looks like the library went through an apocalypse." I heard a faint laugh come from Annabeth.

"Nope, just my notes, for all my classes." She sighed, looking around at the mess. Nico and Percy started to pick papers up along with Annabeth and I.

"So, what classes do you have?" Percy asked.

"Smooth." Nico said. Percy elbowed him in the gut. Annabeth ignored Nico, training her eyes on Percy. By that time Piper had stormed off cursing about Annabeth with Leo following her out of the hallway.

"See ya later, Hal." I heard Leo say over his shoulder.

"Mh." I sneered in his direction.

"I have all AP classes." Annabeth explained.

"I'm in AP English and AP History." Percy smiled.

"Cool! So am I, that's why you seem so familiar. We are in the same classes." Annabeth noted.

"Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson." He stretched his hand out to greet her. "But, I don't think I've seen you before."

"Annabeth Chase." She replied accepting his hand.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done we have to get to class." Nico said.

"I'll see you in English." Percy said.

"Bye." Annabeth smiled.

"Bye." Percy waved walking out of the hallway. "Wow."

"Oh, gods." Nico sighed.

"She's pretty." Percy blushed.

"I have a strange feeling about her." Nico said.

"Hey! She's cool!" Percy defended.

"Yeah I know, not like that. I mean I can sense something. She isn't like anyone else."

"Back off man I liked her first!" Percy said.

"You idiot, I don't mean it like that!" Nico hissed.

"Mh, I still liked her first." Percy mumbled to himself. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Thalia you are awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Nico asked me with concern.

"Nothing." I lied. The way her drawings looked, they seemed very familiar. _She_ seemed very familiar. I wonder why I hadn't seen her before around the school...

* * *

**dun Dun DUN! Where has she seen this mysterious Annabeth? And why has she never seen her before until today? Not in her yearbooks, nothing?**

**So anyways mortals, I hope you liked the new chapter, make sure to review! And I want you guys to check out some songs that I think _scream_ The PJO characters,**

**PJO Song List!**

**Nico: Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby), By Paola Bennet**

**Percy: Home, By American Authors**

**Thalia: To Feel Alive, By iameve**

**Annabeth: Bloom, by The Paper Kites**


	5. Thanks Jackson

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Brunner our History teacher boomed. "I will be assigning you a project. You will be pared up with partner to work on said assignment." Everyone looked around at their friends and began to decide on their project.

"Now class, I have already decided your partners." Chiron said and everyone groaned.

"Travis Stoll with Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue with Chris Rodriguez, Calypso Atlas with Lee Fletcher, Selena Boregaurd with Charles Beckandorf, Percy Jackson with Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel winked at Percy and he stood up and looked at Mr. Brunner with shock.

"Mr. Brunner, please do not make me work with Rachel." He pleaded. Just then Annabeth walked into the door and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Brunner, I had to make up a test I missed and Ms. Dodds had me stay after class for correcting her throughout the lesson."

"It is no problem Annabeth, I am just assigning partners for a project." Mr. Brunner said trying to hide his smile.

"Chiron, can I please work with Annabeth. I am begging you!" Percy said pleading now on his knees. It was quiet entertaining. Wait, Mr. Brunner's first name is Chiron?

"Fine, Percy. But you must tell me why after class." He smiled. "Now then, Nico with Drew Tanaka, Lacey Boregaurd with Connor Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare with Ethan Nakamura, Thalia Grace with Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Clovis Hypnos with Dakota Bacchus, Echo Nakamura with Ella Mythos." He finished.

"Your project will be on Greek Gods." Chiron said. Everyone got out of their seats to talk about their project. Reyna came over to my desk and said,

"So, which Greek God do you want to the project on? I am fine with whatever."

"Um… How about Zeus?" I asked. "I read a book on him in the library about a week ago he seemed pretty cool."

"Ok." She said.

"So should we, like, meet up, or?" I asked.

"Sure you can come over to my house if you want." She said.

"Ok, cool." I agreed. Just then the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the classroom. I watched as Percy walked up to Chiron and explained that the last time he worked with Rachel for a Math assignment, she started to make-out with him and it made him feel fraught.

"So how about you come over to my house to work on the project today, hun." Drew said running her fingers along Nico's chest.

"Um… Ok…?" Nico blushed looking uncomfortable.

I felt my face grow red with embarrassment and rage and most likely jealousy. I could feel a deep void in my chest and I balled my fists and walked in the other direction. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Thals!" Percy said running down the hallway trying to catch up with me.

"So, how do you think your project is gonna go with Reyna?" He asked.

"I think she is pretty cool, we are doing our project on Zeus." I said.

"Cool. Annabeth and I are doing our project on Athena and Poseidon. We are going to write about they're feud, we couldn't decide on one so we are doing both." He shrugged.

"Guys!" Nico said trying to get away from Drew. He finally lost her and ran over to us.

"Well I am going to head to the library." I said turning invisible and running to the library. But before I arrived there I could hear Percy ask Nico, " So, Drew?"

"Shut up!" Nico said.

"How you think Drew is going to feel when she notices you with Thalia?" He asked.

"Where is Thalia? I swear I just saw her." I didn't hear him answer because I had arrived at the library. I ran to the farthest corner and began to read. I made myself reappear after a while of reading. Suddenly a mist, the color of obsidian, surrounded a shadow coming closer to me. I looked up from my book to see Nico.

"How did you get here and what do you want?" I snapped.

"Does it matter how I got here?" He asked. " I am here to read with you." He grabbed a dark covered book and I could feel him brush up against me when he sat down. I looked back at my book and read away.

* * *

**~The Book Thief~**

**By: Markus Frank Zusak**

* * *

'First the colors. Then the humans. That's usually how I see things. Or at least, how I try.

***HERE IS A SMALL FACT ***

You are going to die.

I am in all truthfulness attempting to be cheerful about this whole topic, though most people find themselves hindered in believing me, no matter my protestations. Please, trust me. I most definitely can be cheerful. I can be amiable. Agreeable. Affable. And that's only the A's. Just don't ask me to be nice. Nice has nothing to do with me.

***Reaction to the *** AFOREMENTIONED fact Does this worry you? I urge you-don't be afraid. I'm nothing if not fair.

-Of course, an introduction.

A beginning.

Where are my manners?

I could introduce myself properly, but it's not really necessary. You will know me well enough and soon enough, depending on a diverse range of variables. It suffices to say that at some point in time, I will be standing over you, as genially as possible. Your soul will be in my arms. A color will be perched on my shoulder. I will carry you gently away.

At that moment, you will be lying there (I rarely find people standing up). You will be caked in your own body. There might be a discovery; a scream will dribble down the air. The only sound I'll hear after that will be my own breathing, and the sound of the smell, of my footsteps.

The question is, what color will everything be at that moment when I come for you? What will the sky be saying?

Personally, I like a chocolate-colored sky. Dark, dark chocolate. People say it suits me. I do, however, try to enjoy every color I see-the whole spectrum. A billion or so flavors, none of them quite the same, and a sky to slowly suck on. It takes the edge off the stress. It helps me relax.

***A SMALL THEORY ***

People observe the colors of a day only at its beginnings and ends, but to me it's quite clear that a day merges through a multitude of shades and intonations, with each passing moment.

A single hour can consist of thousands of different colors.

Waxy yellows, cloud-spat blues. Murky darknesses. In my line of work, I make it a point to notice them.

As I've been alluding to, my one saving grace is distraction. It keeps me sane. It helps me cope, considering the length of time I've been performing this job. The trouble is, who could ever replace me? Who could step in while I take a break in your stock-standard resort-style vacation destination, whether it be tropical or of the ski trip variety? The answer, of course, is nobody, which has prompted me to make a conscious, deliberate decision-to make distraction my vacation. Needless to say, I vacation in increments. In colors. Still, it's possible that you might be asking, why does he even need a vacation? What does he need distraction from?

Which brings me to my next point.

It's the leftover humans.

The survivors.

They're the ones I can't stand to look at, although on many occasions I still fail. I deliberately seek out the colors to keep my mind off them, but now and then, I witness the ones who are left behind, crumbling among the jigsaw puzzle of realization, despair, and surprise. They have punctured hearts. They have beaten lungs. Which in turn brings me to the subject I am telling you about tonight, or today, or whatever the hour and color. It's the story of one of those perpetual survivors-an expert at being left behind.

It's just a small story really, about, among other things:

* A girl

* Some words

* An accordionist

* Some fanatical Germans

* A Jewish fist fighter

* And quite a lot of thievery

I saw the book thief three times.

BESIDE THE RAILWAY LINE

First up is something white. Of the blinding kind. Some of you are most likely thinking that white is not really a color and all of that tired sort of nonsense. Well, I'm here to tell you that it is. White is without question a color, and personally, I don't think you want to argue with me.

***A REASSURING ANNOUNCEMENT ***

Please, be calm, despite that previous threat. I am all bluster- I am not violent. I am not malicious. I am a result. Yes, it was white.

It felt as though the whole globe was dressed in snow. Like it had pulled it on, the way you pull on a sweater. Next to the train line, footprints were sunken to their shins. Trees wore blankets of ice.

As you might expect, someone had died.

They couldn't just leave him on the ground. For now, it wasn't such a problem, but very soon, the track ahead would be cleared and the train would need to move on.

There were two guards.

There was one mother and her daughter.

One corpse.

The mother, the girl, and the corpse remained stubborn and silent.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?"

The guards were tall and short. The tall one always spoke first, though he was not in charge. He looked at the smaller, rounder one. The one with the juicy red face.

"Well," was the response, "we can't just leave them like this, can we?"

The tall one was losing patience. "Why not?"

And the smaller one damn near exploded. He looked up at the tall one's chin and cried, "Spinnst du! Are you stupid?!" The abhorrence on his cheeks was growing thicker by the moment. His skin widened. "Come on," he said, traipsing over the snow. "We'll carry all three of them back on if we have to. We'll notify the next stop." As for me, I had already made the most elementary of mistakes. I can't explain to you the severity of my self-disappointment. Originally, I'd done everything right: I studied the blinding, white-snow sky who stood at the window of the moving train. I practically inhaled it, but still, I wavered. I buckled-I became interested. In the girl. Curiosity got the better of me, and I resigned myself to stay as long as my schedule allowed, and I watched. Twenty-three minutes later, when the train was stopped, I climbed out with them.

A small soul was in my arms.

I stood a little to the right.

The dynamic train guard duo made their way back to the mother, the girl, and the small male corpse. I clearly remember that my breath was loud that day. I'm surprised the guards didn't notice me as they walked by. The world was sagging now, under the weight of all that snow.

Perhaps ten meters to my left, the pale, empty-stomached girl was standing, frost-stricken.

Her mouth jittered.

Her cold arms were folded.

Tears were frozen to the book thief's face. . . .'

* * *

"You guy could... Have waited... For me." Percy breathed.

"Sorry." I said. "But I came here before both of you."

"I…" Nico looked at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Percy sighed.

"Fine." I mocked.

"So, how did your sweet time with Drew go?" Percy asked

"I'll tell you later." He said and I felt my face grow hot. Finally the last bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and headed for the exit.

"You want to come over Thals?" Percy asked. "We could watch a movie."

"Sure. Nico is going to Drew's so might as well." I said a smile forming across my face.

"Yeah, we could invite Annabeth over too." I smirked.

"Nah, just you and me, we can invite her tomorrow if you want." He mocked, but I knew he was trying hard not to smile. We walked over to his car and I saw Drew go over to Nico and drag him over to her bright pink 2013 Audi A5 Coupe (My dream car but I'd prefer it in black, unlike Drew). She must've had to pay a lot to have someone do that color of paint on it. Nico looked over and smiled at me. I could feel my eyebrows furrow together, I turned around getting into the car.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Percy asked. "Don't lie."

"How Drew can be such a slut and how she looks stupid with her new plastic-surgery work on her face and in that Barbie pink Coupe." I said. Percy smiled.

"That I know probably wasn't a lie but I know there is something else." He said starting the car.

"There is. But I am not telling you." I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. Percy pouted. He looked like a baby seal that just lost its mother, in other words quite sad and adorable. But I am not saying this in like a 'I like him way' I am saying this in a sisterly way.

"Please!" He dragged out.

"Nope." I mocked. We finally arrived at the house and I plopped down on the couch with Percy. He put in a movie and sat back down. He rested his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his side. After the previews were over the title came up and it read, 'Finding Nemo'.

"I love this movie." I stated.

"Me too." Percy smiled. By the time Nemo was going back to school at the end of the movie, Nico walked through the door and went upstairs probably to change.

"Hey Percy, are you watching Finding Nemo again?" Nico shouted from in his room.

"Yeah." Percy yelled back. "But if you want to watch something I will be outside."

"Alright." Nico said coming down the stairs. I made myself invisible and dodged out the back door that lay agape. I heard Percy talking to Nico.

"So you said you would tell me how your time with Drew went." He said.

"Fine." Nico sighed. "When I was in the hallway she was flirting and stuff you know what it is like because Rachel is like her double. And then at her house we worked on the project and she kissed me. Like intensely making out." Nico said.

"Did you like it?" Percy asked. I could almost see him hiding the disgust on his face.

"Kind of." Nico laughed lightly. I felt my dark void in my chest grow stronger as if my frail, torn apart, heart was breaking even more.

"Hm," Percy said. "Well I will be outside. Feel free to invite her over to watch 'Mean Girls' and snuggle together." He said the last part with the unmistakable mocking tone of Drew Tanaka's voice. Percy walked out and I hugged him. He slung me over his shoulder and brought me up to an old tree house.

"You ok?" He asked setting me down on the creaky, wooden flooring of the tree house.

"I guess, why?" I sniffled silently. "Crap." I said. "I sound weak. Useless."

"No. You sound human. Like you normally do. This is natural. You like Nico and I know it." Percy sighed smiling.

"I hate life. Leave me to die." I said as tears fell from my eyes and I slumped onto the floor, my back completely flat against it. Percy picked me up and set me on his lap and hugged me in a brotherly nature. He and I sat there in peace until we heard the faint sound of rain falling on the roof of the tree house.

"We should get inside." Percy said.

"I don't want to." I whispered.

"You can be unseen if you want." He suggested. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I heard a faint screech of a car's tires and a honk. Drew.

"Drew is here." I said.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"You could not be invisible." Percy smiled. It took me a while to answer. I sighed and said,

"Deal." I smiled at him. I made myself reappear and we jumped down from the tree and onto the earth. It was raining around us but I didn't feel anything oddly enough. We walked through the door to see Drew on the couch feeling Nico up and watching a movie. Once I walked through the door Drew jumped and her face turned a very unattractive shade of red.

"What is she doing here babe?" Her voice pierced the air. I grimaced as I heard it and I looked over at Percy to see him doing just the same. I laughed.

"What is so funny, jag-off?" She asked. I continued laughing and Percy soon joined in.

"What is wrong with you two? Are you having some sort of mental problem?" She said.

"Nope." I managed to say while laughing along with Percy.

"Just hanging out, being weird." Percy said. Nico just looked at me and I knew he could tell I was crying. I just laughed it off with Percy and we went upstairs into his room. When we reached his room he shut the door and hugged me tight. I started to cry. I don't know what was going on with me to tell you the truth.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered to Percy.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Percy whispered back.

"Then why am I acting like this? I never show emotion, ever!" I sobbed.

"We can only take so much until we break Thalia. Eventually we have to let some emotion spill out." He said gently.

"Has this ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Yes. When my mother cried when my dad left. When stepfather Gabe yelled at my mother, abused her. When he yelled at me told me I was useless and I started to believe him. When I heard that my cousin's parents and sister had died." Percy said. A tear slid down his face and I wiped it away. We waited a while until I heard something break.

"What was that?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know." He said. "Wait here." He went out of the room and down the steps. When he returned he looked truly and utterly scared.

"What are they doing down there? Gods." I said. No answer, his eyes were still wide with disgust and shock.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

"Put on one of my shirts." He said.

"Um… What?" I asked. He went over to his closet and took out a deep-sea blue shirt and threw it towards me. I took off my jacket and took off my shirt and replaced it with his. It was kind of big on me but it was soft and it lingered with the sent of the ocean.

"You look cute." Percy said nonchalantly.

"I am not 'cute.'" I grumbled.

"Psh. Sure, ok." He walked over to me and turned around so his back was to me.

"Well?" He said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"You gonna jump or what?' He smiled. I hopped onto his back and he ran down the stars giving me a piggyback. I smiled widely.

"Percy!" I laughed

"Grab to whip cream! He said and I hopped off his back as we reached the kitchen. I did as I was told and he grabbed some water balloons. We raced back upstairs and we filled the water balloons with whip cream and water.

"You ready?" Percy asked.

"Sure. But what are we doing?" I asked smiling.

"Watch and learn Thals." He smirked. He took a balloon, opened his window and threw it at Drew's car. I laughed.

"We are going to get in so much trouble." I said.

"Oh well, I like to live on the edge. You with me?" He asked.

"Always." I smiled. I threw a balloon at her car and it hit her front window.

"Yeah!" Percy shouted. "We should go on the roof."

"Lets go!" I agreed. He led me up to what I assumed was their attic and he opened a little window on the other end of the small room.

"After you." He gestured towards the now open window. I climbed out and, he handed me the bucket full of the balloons. He climbed out and I looked out around the area. The sun was going down I could see the multicolored clouds growing brighter.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah, its even cooler with winter sunsets." Percy said. Percy handed me a balloon and I aimed at Drew's car once again.

Once we had only a few balloons left her car was covered with whip cream and water. The sun was almost completely down and I heard the door open.

"By hun. I will see you tomorrow on the bleachers." Drew said seductively. I tapped on Percy's chest and pointed at Drew. He nodded. I held up three fingers, then two, and right as she was turning around to face her car I held up one and yelled,

"Fire!"

"What the fu-" She didn't get to finish because Percy and I had thrown an ambush of balloons straight at her. Percy and I burst out laughing. She looked up to see us and she turned that unpleasant shade of red again.

"Whatthehellareyoutwolittlefaggotsdoing?!" She screeched.

"We are having fun!" Percy smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder. Nico walked out and I saw lipstick stains on his cheek and a lot of other places. His hair was a mess and his shirt was half way on. He had hickeys on his shoulder blades. His pants were barely on. Lovely.

"What are you two doing?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." Percy and I laughed.

"Nothing my ass! Look at my car!" She screamed.

"Psh! Nothing _my_ ass, your car has never looked better." I laughed and Percy joined in. Drew eventually glared at me and then smirked. She walked over to Nico and kissed him very passionately might I add, and the dark void feeling came back into my chest. Percy held me tighter. When Drew untangled herself from Nico she smiled up at me and said,

"Hope you enjoyed the show." She said. And I flipped her off smiling like crazy. She did the same to me and I reached my hand out as if to grab her insult and pretended to put it in my pocket. She stormed off into her car and sped away. Percy laughed,

"Nice one."

"What are you guys doing?" Nico asked again.

"Nico, clean yourself up you look like a mess." I said. Percy nodded his head in agreement. I felt pretty happy. I mean even though the void still stayed, at that moment I felt happy.

"Would it be ok if I stay? I know it probably isn't the best idea because of what we just did to Nico's little girlfriend but-"

"Of course you can stay." Percy smiled. "We can play Kirby's Epic Yarn in my room if you want." He suggested.

"Sure. And how is it that you don't have any dude games?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You know, like, Black Ops, Minecraft, whatever the hell else guys play." I said.

"We do, but I kinda suck at them." He shrugged.

"Hm." I nodded.

"Plus, I don't think you would want to play them. They are scary for girls."

"Hey I could handle it." I defended.

"Ok, ok." He smiled putting his hands up in surrender. "Lets play Kirby."

"Fine." I said with fake annoyance.

We played until ten o'clock and Percy fell asleep. I scooted over next to him and he wrapped an arm around me. I placed a hand on his chest and closed my eyes. As I was drifting between sleep and consciousness I could hear Ms. Jackson talking to Nico.

"Why are you not with Thalia? I know she's here." Sally asked.

"I'm dating someone now and she was avoiding me." Nico said.

"And who are you dating?" She asked.

"Drew Tanaka." He said.

"You can do better." I could hear the disgust in her voice.

"She's pretty." He insisted.

"She is a grade A slut." Corrected Sally. _Hell yeah, you tell him Ms. Jackson!_

"Ugh, whatever." He sighed in exasperation.

"Besides, when did she show a liking to you?" She asked him.

"After we were paired up for a Greek project." Said Nico.

"And Thalia seemed to like you a lot when you first brought her home about three weeks ago." She said. _Gods dam it Ms. Jackson! Why? Why tell him that?_

"She likes you." Sally said. Nico sighed and walked upstairs. He came towards Percy's room and looked in. He looked at me and I tried to make myself seem asleep. He walked over and moved strands of hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. And he left in that cliché moment. And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey mortals! Sorry for the whole messing with your (maybe, maybe not) OTP or whatever but I wanted to have a sentimental brother, sister moment with Percy and Thalia. Hope you liked the chapter, feel free to review!**


	6. Goodbye Drew!

"So, Zeus was the King of what the Greeks called '_The Olympians_' he was the son of Kronos, King of the Titans, and Kronos threw-up his children; Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and a rock that Zeus' mother, Rhea, had given to Kronos instead of Zeus. So basically, Kronos ate a rock…?" Reyna noted as I typed away furiously on her computer.

"Yeah, I suppose he did. How do you mistake a rock with a child? I mean I know the Titans could be easily tricked but you wouldn't think they would be delusional enough to think a rock was their son!" I said. She laughed. Reyna was actually pretty cool. Turns out she has a lost relative, just like me. I even told her this, how Jason 'Wandered off'. And she told me that her sister, Hylla, disappeared one night along with her mother.

"Hey did you know that apparently the Titans were called 'The Stretchers'? Like, Titan means 'Stretcher'? Ouranos called them this because they wanted to stretch across Gaea and explore." I remembered from an old book I used to read.

"Cool, I wonder who my godly parent would be." Reyna mused.

"Same here." I sighed.

"Maybe I would be Roman. I don't think I am very Greek." And she gestured at herself.

"Mh, yeah I can see you as a Roman. But I think I would be a pretty badass Greek." She laughed.

"So is Luke still bothering you?" She asked.

"No. Not really. But he is a real jerk." I growled.

"So, how is Nico?" She asked. Yeah… Kind of told her about that too.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth, I haven't been over lately. Percy's called and texted. Nico is probably making out with that no good slut Drew." I sighed. "I just wish I could go over there without dealing with that. I feel like Nico is trying to get rid of me and avoid me. Not that I could blame him."

"Hey," She insisted. "I am sure that's not it. You should try going over ." I bit the inside of my cheek, pondering the idea. But what if I go over there and I see him and Drew again, I don't think I could handle anymore of that. But then, what if Drew isn't over. Nico could just be inviting her over when he knows I am there. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok. I'll try it." I smiled. "Thanks for the idea, so should we try and finish more of the project next week?"

"Ok." She smiled and I waved to her goodbye. I walked to my car and noticed a gray house across the street. It was two stories high and it had a balcony and silver fencing around the property. Subtle, huh? I saw a teenaged boy with blonde hair at the fence about to open it. His car was in park and roared with life once he opened the gate I saw his eyes. Cold. Icy. _Blue_. I bolted into my car and drove away to my house. I hoped that he did not see me. How could Luke's house be right across the way from Reyna, and she didn't even notice? Please, please tell me he didn't see me.

I arrived at my house, eyes widened with shock and my hands gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were white. I pulled into my driveway and parked my car. When I went inside, I turned on the kitchen light and grabbed a frozen pizza and popped it into the stove. I heard more sounds come from my mother's room. Gods can't she keep it in her pants for one day? I went upstairs and put my stuff away, got into Nico's Green Day shirt and some yoga pants. I looked through my window, at Percy and Nico's house. Two months since they've been here. I heard a ding and I went downstairs to grab some pizza.

I worked away at my homework. When are we ever going to need this crap? I hate geometry. I decided to read where I left off in 'The Book Thief'. After reading it the library I found it too interesting to stop there so I bought it at Barnes and Noble. I soon grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of the school getting strange looks from everyone as I did. I didn't hear anyone snicker or whisper, well except for Drew who had just pulled in as well. She looked over at me and smirked.

"Hey, having fun watching me suck off your friend?"

"Having fun getting you head smashed into the wall?" I mocked. She walked beside me.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize he's forgotten all about you, he likes me and I know it jut kills you to see him with me." I stopped to face her.

"What is your gods dam problem with me? Why do you treat me like this? What have I ever done to you?" I asked. "I don't talk to you, I haven't stolen a guy from you, and we aren't in the same classes except for history. What is you freaking problem?"

"Listen, Luke promised me something I want, if I make you miserable. So that's what I'm doing." She smiled.

"Are you out of your mind? That is your reason for making my life hell?" I asked. She nodded.

"Screw you." I said and flipped her off.

First period sucked. Mr. Thorn yelled at me for giving him 'Attitude' when I was simply answering his dam question. I saw Nico through all my classes and of course he is all I thought about. In third period (Chemistry) I sat next to him and he cursed me out many times getting us both sent to the front office, where we sat at one of the tables waiting for the screw off Secretary to tell us some useful information on where the principle is and when she will be here.

"I don't know where the Mrs. O'Leary is." She said. Then she spoke into her headset, "Yes, Mrs. O'Leary I understand." Idiot. We waited.

"Well?" I asked.

"What?" She snapped with attitude.

"The principle!" I said through gritted teeth.

"The principle is very busy but she has told me to have you serve detention for a week." Great.

The rest of the day continued like that basically. I saw Percy at times but we didn't talk. When the final bell rang I grabbed my things and bolted outside. Luke sat in a corner with his followers.

"Hey, how was your day." He asked looking amused.

"Fine! How was yours dipshit?" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Great."

"Good for you!" I said. "Oh and while I am enjoying talking to you I have one question."

"And what would that be?" He smiled snaking his hand around my waist.

"Why are you making my life hell? What have I done to you? You have no right to treat me like shit and then talk to me over Facebook and pretend everything is freaking perfect!" I growled and he backed up to the wall next to his friends.

"Ooh! Luke is getting shown up by a girl!" Connor Stoll said.

"Shut up Stoll!" I hissed murderously. He backed scrambled away along with the rest of Luke's people.

"Leave me alone!" I grabbed Luke's shirt collar. "Or I will make you wish you were never born." I said dead serious. His smirk turned into fear. I let go of his shirt and yelled, "Go!"

He scurried away to his car and left. I don't know where all of this rage came from but I suspect it was all of my emotions from the past weeks of dealing with Drew and Nico. I walked over to my car and drove home. When I arrived at my house, I looked over at Percy and Nico's house. I saw the top curtain of Percy's room open. I made my self disappear and I made my way over. I couldn't use the door not the doorbell if I wanted Nico to know I was here. I hopped the fence dividing their front yard from their back. And as cliché as it sounds, I climbed the vines growing up to the roof.

When I reached the top I sat on the roof looking over at the sunset. I looked behind me and saw a full moon. I soon grew tired of looking at the sky darken and I climbed back down halfway so I was level with Percy's back window. I tapped the glass three times, still invisible to mortal eyes, and he moved his curtain aside. I opened his window and he jumped with surprise.

"Percy it's just me." I said placing a hand over his mouth. "Don't speak. Nico might hear you." I whispered. He nodded and I let my hand fall from his mouth. He embraced me in a hug and ruffled my hair and I reappeared.

"It's good to see you again." He smiled. "I saw what happened with Luke, and dam. That was awesome."

"Percy, want to watch a movie?" I heard Nico yell up the stairs.

"Not with you." Percy yelled back with an angry tone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"He is being quite the jerk these days." Percy huffed.

"Why the hell is he acting like this?" I whispered angrily.

"It's Drew." Percy grumbled.

"Come on Percy, I said I was sorry." I heard Nico say, his voice getting closer.

"Crap! Nico is coming up the stairs! Where can I hide so he won't run into me?" I whispered frantically turning invisible.

"Um… My closet? I cleaned it up." He said proudly. He slid the closet door closed and Nico came through the door.

"I banished you. You can not pass." Percy said.

"I know you banished me." Nico said in a tone that screamed ' I don't freaking care.' And to say the least that ticked me off.

"How could you act like this to Thalia?" Percy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Nico yelled back.

"You don't talk to her anymore!" Percy said. "You ignore her! Like she isn't even there! I mean I know she _can_ be invisible, but you are being ridiculous to her when you can see her!" I heard Percy storm out of his room. Nico just stayed there I assumed because I didn't hear the floor creak. I came out of the closet and he jumped back in surprise.

"He's right, you know." I cried trying to control my rage. "But he missed some things. You are dating Drew, and you don't even see how she treats us. And you see her as gorgeous and amazing or whatever, but you don't see the affect she has on you. What you are now." I paused.

"And what have I become Thalia?" He sneered. More hot tears streamed down my face.

"A monster." I said shakily and I could feel my lower lip quiver. "You are a monster. You think that it is easy for me to see the people I love turn into heartless, empty, shells of themselves?" I screamed. I saw blue light generating around me.

"It's not!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Nico said.

"No! I will not calm down! I didn't want that to happen to you! But I am too late apparently!" I laughed without humor.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No. I shouldn't have talked to you. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I shouldn't have revealed my secret. I shouldn't have. It's Luke all over again. This is all my fault." I whispered. I slowly walked out Percy's bedroom door and down the stairs. I thought Nico would stop me. He didn't. Percy waited at the end of the stairs and when he saw me come he outstretched his arms and I ran into them. I cried and he held me as sobs racked my body.

"What's happened?" I whispered to Percy desperately, my voice like broken glass.

"I don't know." Percy said with a hallow voice. I heard Nico move down the stairs, they creaked under his weight and he cursed to himself every time they did. Percy pulled me away from the stairs and set a hand on my head in a protective gesture.

"Guys. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was acting this way. I'll break up with Drew if this is how I act towards you guys when I am with her-"

"Nico, it wasn't just when she came over it was after she left as well. How could you not realize you acted this way?" I stepped out of Percy's arms and closer to Nico, so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Don't break up with you slutty girlfriend if she is so precious to you. You shouldn't have to make that kind of sacrifice for us." I spat. More tears spilt down my face. I started to shake from the crying. I stared at Nico as if demanding why he turned into this. He stared back at me and I could see tears form into his eyes until he blinked them away. I cried more. Percy stood there looking between the two of us, seeing what we would do next. Nico stepped forward, and for a moment I thought he was going to slap me. But instead he hugged me. Out of shear weakness and need, I hugged back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know." I cried.

"Hey. I am still here!" Percy said.

I stared at Nico and he looked up from his feet. Percy looked at us.

"Well, I'm going to go into the kitchen and let you work this stuff out." And he walked over to said room. I heard him open the refrigerator, "Ooh! Pudding!" He said like a five year old. I laughed lightly.

"Thalia-"

"No." I whispered. "You don't need to. I know you're sorry."

"I don't want to ask you to forgive and forget because I know that's not what you want to hear and that isn't what I would either." He said. At this point I was looking anywhere but at him.

He looked down at my wrists and grimaced. "What is that? You said you would stop." I sighed looking at my self-inflicted scratches.

"I know. I couldn't find a resolve. I couldn't really help myself with words of encouragement because there is that nagging part of me telling myself all the positive things are lies." I took a shaky breath. "Can you really blame me? I started to get beat up again, " His eyebrows knit together.

"No. But you said you wouldn't. It's not good for you to do this to yourself." He looked at me.

"What now that you don't like Drew you're going to me?" I snapped. He blushed and looked at his feet.

"You know you like the attention." He smoothed it over with a sly grin and winked teasingly. I looked down.

"Whatever."

He led me in the living room where Percy had put in. 'Man of Steal' and made popcorn.

"Ok, I hate DC Nation. It is so unrealistic. I mean I know that is kind of the point but they could have gone with out all the fight scenes that were unnecessarily dramatic and long." I huffed. "Marvel is way better because they at least try and make things real. Like Iron Man, he got shrapnel in his body he has something helping him stay alive and it keeps the metal from entering his heart." I heard a car engine stop.

"Someone's here." I said getting off of the couch.

"Babe I'm here!" Drew said entering the house, not even waiting for someone to invite her in. At that point I wanted to just shove her out the door and yell 'F***k off!' But I didn't because she is Nico's problem. Her face went slack when she saw me.

"What is that little whore doing here?" She demanded Nico for an answer.

"She isn't a whore!" Nico defended. "If anything you are the whore considering how many guys have tapped you."

"Oh please, I'm a virgin." She pouted.

"Psh, my ass you're a virgin." I heard another voice. Annabeth. What was she doing here? I looked at Percy. He blushed and shrugged.

"And who are you?" Drew blinked.

"Nobody important to you." She said.

"Nico, hun, c'mon we can go to my house and-"

"No." Nico interrupted. "Drew, I am breaking up with you." Nico said strongly.

"What? Nico, I am sure this is just some sort of misunderstanding." Drew said.

"Give it up Drew." I said.

"Make me bitch!" She said. Annabeth just stood there in shock at what was going on.

"I am breaking up with you, Drew." Nico said again getting annoyed, I could see obsidian mist curling around his ankles and making it's way towards Drew. I poked his side, he jumped a little and looked at me. I nodded my head at the mist, and it disintegrated away.

"Fine. This was all just a wager with Luke anyways. I made Thalia suffer now I get what I want from him." She smirked.

"What?" Nico asked confusion written on his face.

"Luke told me if I make Thalia's life miserable that I could have anything I wanted from him. So I did it. My job is done." Drew said and she walked towards the door.

"Goodbye dirty sluts!" She said in a singsong voice. But it came out more like a cat being tortured. Nico stood there looking at where she had been. I gripped his hand for support. He finally snapped back to reality and sat down on the couch. Annabeth walked over to the other end and sat with Percy. I put in Thor and Annabeth said, "Yes! I love Marvel!"

"Be too! DC sucks!"

"Yes!" Annabeth said in agreement. We watched the movie and by the time it was over Percy and Annabeth were asleep; Annabeth snuggled up to Percy and Percy with his arms around her.

"Can't sleep either?" Nico asked sitting beside me.

"Nope." I say. "But you don't sleep."

"I do, sometimes." He shrugged. I looked closer and saw the dark circles under his eyes had gotten darker.

"You should rest, I think you are pretty emotionally and physically drained."

"Alright." He said, but he didn't fall asleep, he just stared at me.

"What?" I snapped. He held out his arms and I sighed in exasperation. I leaned into him and he pulled his feet up onto the couch and I did the same. I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his steady heartbeat and felt his breath on my neck.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." And he kissed my forehead making me shiver. He smirked. "But before we drift off, what did Drew mean she had to make your life miserable? How could she make you feel like this by being with me?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Shut up, I am already asleep. Any further interruption will cause pain to the death boy next to me." I said closing my eyes.

"Ok, whatever. But you are telling me tomorrow." Nico smirked and played with my hair. I set my hand under his shirt and traced over his scars. He shivered and I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello mortals! So a few things, Happy New Year! And I am very sorry for my crappy chapter! But I was all busy with Christmas and New Years and my aunt came to visit, so I am sorry for this chapter being kinda dramatic and pointless. But if you liked it, ****_great_****! But I think I could have done better. I don't really feel like fixing it more than I already did so I am just going to leave it like this. I will be updating with a new chapter as soon as I can!**

**Later!**


	7. It's Time

I walked out of my car and through the entrance of the school. Everyone was snickering and engaged in gossip and booming with ignorance and being doltish as usual. Thank the gods that my first five classes went by quickly. I walked over to my locker and turned the combination and I found Nico approaching his locker as well. He smiled over at me and I kept my gaze on my locker and scowled.

"Hey Thals." I heard Percy say with his books in hand.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hello." Percy mimicked in a quiet tone. I sneered in his direction.

"Ooh feisty today are we?" He grinned. Nico shut his locker loudly.

"Well, I am going to start walking to Sixth Period." Nico said.

"I'll come too. We should get going Thals, you coming?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. I pulled down the sleeves of my long sleeve black top.

"Hey guys. Mind if I walk with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope." Percy smiled down at her.

"I guess not." Nico said.

"I don't mind." I shrugged. We walked to our fourth period class, which today was Geometry.

"So do you think that Ms. Dodds will miraculously retire before we graduate?" Percy asked.

"Nope. I think she is deathless and has been living for thousands of years." I said.

"You're right." Annabeth said. "She is a Fury, one of three. She is a helper of Hades." She glanced at Nico. He avoided her gaze.

"Interesting." Nico said casually. "I always thought that Alecto would bring kids out of places for Hades' children and not tell them where the hell they were going." He glared at her.

"Seems reasonable. Seeing as how Hades is a lifeless slob who rules the dead and cares for none." Annabeth shot back. "So I would assume he would have a slave do it for him."

"He is not a slob, he keeps the Underworld under control as best as he can. Unlike all the other gods who can't even bother to claim their children." He snapped.

"What is up with you two?" Percy and I asked.

"Nothing!" They both hissed.

"Jeez." Percy mumbled. We walked through the halls with Nico and Annabeth bickering silently. I didn't bother listening because it was about Greek gods and their powers and how one is better than the other. I finally put my headphones on to see if it would block the sound even more. I only started listening when I heard Annabeth say,

"I think she can't hear us anymore."

"She has her music playing of course not." Nico said.

"So, do you think she knows?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah. I mean she still doesn't trust me with her life, but I think I can convince her to come. Chiron needs her. Luke is after us. I can feel his suspicions rising." He whispered.

"Good. We will ask her after school a month from now. We will take her home to pack her things and then we have to leave. Luke will find out as soon as we leave. So we have to cover our tracks. He will stop at nothing until she is on their side." Annabeth said quietly.

"Percy knows about his abilities. He is strong, but he didn't have any pre-powers. He needs more training than Thalia will need." He said.

"Thalia still doesn't have her full powers? That only means the monsters will come later. In a way that is a good thing." Annabeth spoke. We arrived at our class as the bell rang. I zoned out wondering what Nico and Annabeth were talking about. What did Nico mean 'Pre-powers'? Am I going to get new ones? Where are they taking me? Who is Chiron and what is going on with Luke? Is that why he talked to me over Facebook and was being nice? Was Nico using me for some big plan?

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the bell, the only 'class' left was PE, if you can even call that a class.

I was in it with Nico and as soon as I came out of the girl's locker room he came out of the shadows and walked with me to the field.

"So." He started, his hand going to the back of his neck. "Um… How are your classes?" I scowled at him.

"Fine." I said.

"How did your project go?" He asked.

"We got an A." I raised an eyebrow.

"Cool." He said awkwardly. "Mine went kinda bad, as you know." I nodded.

"Alright what's up with you? I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"No. You're acting weird what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said and he rolled up his sleeve and I saw a few deep scars. But they didn't look like self-harm cuts they looked like a mixture of burns and cuts, like something had done this to him.

"This is going to hurt." He waved his hand over my hand and I winced and bit my lip.

"Mh." I managed not to scream. I looked down at my wrist and it was bruised and limp.

"Sorry, but I had to. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to get us out of PE." He waved his hand over his ankle and he winced as well.

"Mh. Sh-" He cursed to himself.

"Gods," He whimpered. "I've done this about ten times and it still hurts when I do it."

"Wait, you've done this ten times?" I asked.

"About yeah." He winced again as he tried to move his feet. "Lets go."

I helped him out to the field and to our coach. We explained to him about our 'accidental injuries' and we got out early. Once we reached the halls I heard footsteps.

"Don't move. Don't speak." I whispered in Nico's ear and he shivered and smiled a bit. I gripped his hand tight and winced it was my currently bruised hand. I made us invisible and we moved out of his way when he walked by. He went out of the school and into the economics area. I made us reappear and I let go of his hand.

"Good thing Katie Gardner already transferred." Nico mumbled. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"What about Percy?" I asked.

"He'll be fine I sent Annabeth to keep track of him, which I am sure he won't mind." He smirked.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He gripped my hand again. We drove to his house in silence. When we finally arrived at his house He basically pulled me through the door quickly and up to his room and shut the door.

"What? What is it?" I asked. "I already know what you are going to say."

"What?" He asked truly and utterly confused. "How do you know?"

"Oh please. You two bickering and thinking I can't hear you through my headphones that weren't playing music, gee, I don't know how I could possibly know." I asked him sarcastically.

"You're going to take me to a safe place, right? They won't tear me apart trying to figure out my impurity?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. I could see soft figures moving through his pupils, almost like ghosts, or something else, like demons. He must've noticed something and quickly turned away.

"Yes, you'll be safe. You will train, but what will happen once you have full control over your abilities I'm not sure if you will survive." He said the last part quietly.

"Oh well. Not like anyone will care." I whispered harshly.

"I know how you feel." Nico said.

"Do you?" I snapped back.

"I do." He said gently. He grazed his thumb over my hand; I had almost forgotten it was there. "When my sister died along with my parents I felt exactly how you said, not belonging and feeling like they died because they didn't love me." He rested his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I should go." I let go of his hand and walked out his door quickly.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked in a broken voice.

"Home." I suggesting. He looked at his feet and fidgeted with his hands. Then he looked up at me and pouted silently.

"Please stay." He pleaded. "I don't trust myself alone without Percy. Sally is at work. The only way I convinced Percy to go with Annabeth was telling him you would be with me." I couldn't leave him, it wouldn't be right. I thought about how this basically was home considering Sally was more of a mother than mine will ever be.

I outreached my arms and welcomed him over. He embraced me in a hug and I spoke,

"Fine. Only because you 'can't trust yourself alone'."

"Thank you." He said. We went downstairs and out the back door, into the old tree house. We dangled our feet over the edge and talked back and forth.

"I don't know she was always a slut to me." I said. "Even in kindergarten she was always making guys do things for her and she'd kiss them, which at the time I thought was abhorrent."

"Yeah, it was a bad choice. It's weird though. I felt like I was in a trance and I didn't have any power over myself. I wasn't me. I thought I loved her, but I didn't." He said.

"She does that to guys." I said. I found myself resting my head on his shoulder when I heard a car door slam. Percy came through the door and outside.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Nico replied. "So, what did you and Annabeth do?"

"Nothing." Percy shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. Nico laughed when he saw Percy blush.

"It was just homework." Percy argued.

"Sure, ok." Nico said. That night I walked over to my house and slept in my bed. My room looked so odd, I hadn't seen it in a while because I usually spent the night at Percy and Nico's house. My bed was neatly made and everything was how I left it. I awkwardly pulled the cold sheets over my body and fell asleep. I dreamt I was being chased through the woods with Luke following us.

"Over there!" He pointed in our direction. Then the scene changed and Luke was holding Annabeth's hand along with mine but we were much younger.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He said. I woke up and I was covered in sweat, it was 1:00. I tried to fall back asleep but I just kept having the same dream and I eventually ended up walking over to Percy and Nico's house. I jumped over the fence because I didn't want to wake Sally at this time of night. I knew Nico would be awake so I tapped on his window and he opened it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought that you didn't get tired." I said.

"Nope. I never said that. I said I didn't fall asleep, didn't say I don't get tired." He corrected. He yawned and stretched out his arms and His shirt started to ride up and I saw his scars. "How did you really get those scars, I know your family didn't died in a car accident." I looked at him.

"No. They didn't." He whispered. "Ok, so I wasn't born in this time. My sister died in a junkyard of the gods and my mother died when I was younger because one of my father's brothers got angry." He whispered quickly.

"How did you get the scars?" I asked again stepping closer and removing his shirt. Not in a seductive way you naughty mortals, I was just... Looking at his scars. He shivered when my hand brushed against his skin.

"Your hands are cold." He stated, his eyes closed and he held his breath.

"Mh." I said not really paying attention. I circled his body looking at the deep, long, white scars that went along his frame. I stopped in front of him.

"How did you get them?" I asked again.

"I got scratched my some creatures a few moths ago, before I came here." He looked down at me. He stepped forward and I stepped back straight into the wall.

"Shit." I cursed silently. Nico smiled. I found myself looking at his teasing lips and he looked at mine. He took his hands out of his black skinny jeans and placed them on the wall at either side of my face. I looked away quickly noticing the very little space between us and blushed. I moved past his arms, and picked up his black shirt and handed it to him awkwardly.

"What? Don't like what you see?" He teased and tugged on my hair.

"Just put your shirt on." I turned around, crossed my arms and blushed. He chuckled.

"It's not funny." I snapped.

"Mhm. Ok." He laughed.

"It's not." I stepped forward toward him glaring. He just smiled and kissed my temple lightly. He plopped down onto his bed still in his jeans and patted the spot next to him invitingly. I rolled my eyes and sat down. He pulled me down next to him and rested his head on my shoulder. I shivered as his warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel him smile. I wondered to myself what all of his behavior was about. I got up and went to the corner of his room his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't like being that close to you." I brought my knees up to my chest and he smiled and walked over to me, picked me up and gently set me on his bed.

"You could have just told me. We have been closer though." He smirked.

"What is up with you? You're smiling too often, you're teasing me, hugging me, and we almost-" I stopped myself and looked at him. He was staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed and he was blushing crimson.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked down at his bare feet. He sighed and walked downstairs. I waited a while trying to control my emotions and pushed away my feelings. I gathered my thoughts and walked stealthily down the stairs. I saw Nico with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head was in his hands as he cursed to himself. I took the blanket that I had brought down and put it around him. His head shot up and he jumped off the couch.

"Oh." He said when he saw me. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"How could I sleep in this situation?" I asked. I walked over to him and his backed up to the wall and cursed,

"Shit." Then realized the irony and smiled the slightest bit.

"Come one. You need to rest." I told him. I grabbed his hand and he blushed as I led him upstairs. He sat down on his bed, his back against the wall, and I crawled in next to him. He brought the covers over us and he put an arm over my bare shoulder. I was only wearing a camisole and some jeans. Nico crossed his arms and tugged the ends of his shirt 'til it came off. He handed it to me and sank down onto his pillow and turned the other way facing the other corner of his wall.

"Nico?" I whispered.

"Mh?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Quit taking your shirt off." I tried not to laugh.

"Never. You've already seen my scars, no need to hide them in front of you." He said the last part with a little bitterness. I traced my finger gently down his spine and he shivered and crossed his arms over his chest, as if that would do anything. I handed him his shirt and he threw it back at me. He got up and went to his closet and put another black shirt on. It hugged his frame and showed his muscles. I looked away and he got back on the bed.

"I feel awkward." I confessed.

"Don't worry, I do too." He admitted.

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

"Stop what?"

"Being awkward?"

"I don't think we have that power." He smiled. I finally grumbled in frustration and buried my face in his chest. He rapped his arms around my back and I fell asleep listening to Nico's steady heartbeat.

"Aw." I heard Percy and Sally say. I opened my eyes and saw Percy hold up his phone and take a picture and so did Sally. I felt Nico shift and he groaned.

"What are you guys doing in here?" He asked.

"Nothing." Percy said taking another picture. "That's going on Facebook." He teased.

"Percy!" I glared. He laughed and ran downstairs. I untangled myself from Nico's warm body and out into the cold. I ran down the stairs and pulled Percy to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" I said helping him up.

"You guys looked very cute together."

"We are not 'cute.'" I grumbled.

"Yeah you do." He showed me the picture. Nico's face was buried in the side of my neck and he was smiling and his arms were around my waist and I was leaning into his chest, with my hand in his and the other in his hair.

"We do not look 'cute.'" I heard Nico coming down the stairs. Percy showed him the picture and he smiled and blushed slightly.

"Yes you are!" I heard Sally call from upstairs. Nico blushed even more and I bit my lip trying not to smile. Nico took out his phone and typed away to someone and sent it. Percy walked into the kitchen and Nico's phone buzzed. He smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He grinned. I stole his phone and Percy had sent him the picture. I slapped his arm and gave him his phone back. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and I walked over to my house to change. When I arrived my mom was in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, thought you had finally ran away."

"I have been at school, and you have been getting laid. No my fault you're a whore." I walked upstairs. I took a quick shower and put my makeup on. I blow-dried my hair, got dressed and walked back downstairs.

"That is no way to talk to the person who basically raised you and gave birth to you." She hissed getting up from her chair.

"Raised me? You didn't raise me. I had to live with you having sex with random men and having them slap me and abuse me when I was a child. You did nothing. I raised myself, and even if you did give birth to me, I think it was payback to my father to see if he would come back to you by torturing me!" She slapped me across the face and grabbed a plate and threw it at my head as rage took over her body. A tear trickled down my face. I put a hand up to my forehead and brought it back down to examine the fine red liquid cascading over my fingers.

"You are not my mother." I said sternly. I walked over to the door and slammed it shut. I walked across the street and back over to Nico and Percy's house. I rang the doorbell and Nico answered. He was in new clothes and has orange juice in his hand.

"Hey." He set down his glass. "What happened?" Hi put his hand to my cheek where my mother had slapped me.

"Oh my gods, you're bleeding. What happened?" He asked. I looked down and he lifted my head up to look at him He grabbed his jacket sleeve and dabbed at the blood.

"Nico-" He cut me off by hugging me.

"Come on. We need to bandage this." He said. He put his jacket sleeve back on my forehead. I swerved a bit as my vision began to blur. He placed his arm around my waist for support and I grew tired. I felt the liquid drip down my face.

"Thalia, don't close your eyes." Nico said soothingly.

"Ms. Jackson!" Nico called as I collapsed in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and I clung to him and tried to keep my focus. I concentrated on the smell of his clothes, his arms around me, his dark eyes, his black hair, his pale skin, my eyes ended up staring at his lips. He looked down at me as he set me on the couch.

"Ms. Jackson!" Nico yelled desperately. I closed my eyes for a few seconds until he shook me awake.

"Thalia, don't." He pleaded. "Percy!" He yelled. I heard Percy and Ms. Jackson run down the stairs.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Thalia needs help, I found her like this at the door. She almost past out." Nico explained. I groaned as I tried to get up. Sally got an ice pack and some gauze. She put the fluffy white fabric over my head and Set the ice pack on it. I struggled to stay awake until I couldn't take it anymore. Everything went black.

I heard muffled voices. They became more clear until I could hear them completely. I was stretched out on a hospital bed and I was in my same clothes except my shirt had some blood on it.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Percy ask.

"She'll be fine" I heard an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"No problem." She said seductively. I could almost hear her wink. I subconsciously gagged at how ridiculous she was being. I opened my eyes to see and nurse with brown hair worn in a braid, Percy, Nico, Sally, and Annabeth. I tried to sit up but my vision blurred and I steadied myself back down.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked and my voice cracked. Nico rushed over and hugged me.

"I thought you were going to die." I cried.

"I'm fine." I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I ended up wincing.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be in a hospital bed hooked up to an I.V." He stated. I looked over at my arm and saw a tube shoved into my arm. There was a bruise around it and clear liquid dripping into my body.

"Ouch." I managed. Nico hugged me again and his breathing was ragged and his heartbeat unsteady.

"Nico," I whispered gently. "Calm down." His breathing slowed down and his heartbeat went back to normal. "I'm fine. Trust me." His eyebrows furrowed unconvinced. He pulled away and held my hand, his eyes never leaving me.

"Well, she seems to be ok. She just needs to take it easy for a few weeks." The nurse said checking her clipboard. She tore the giant tube out of my arm and I bit my lip trying not to scream, and glared at the nurse. She smiled sweetly blinking a few time stating to me that she didn't give a shit if I was ok or not.

"Thanks." I said through gritted teeth.

"No problem." She smiled/sneered. We all walked out of the hospital and Sally drove us back to their place. Percy sat up wit Sally and Annabeth sat on the far left, Nico was in the middle and I was behind Percy. Nico's eyes were focused on me like he didn't believe I was there. "Nico, I'm fine." I whispered.

"You past out. We had to take you to the hospital. You were there for three days. You lost a lot of blood, Thalia." His eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying. "What happened?" He asked.

"My mother threw a plate at my head. And as for the giant red mark you saw, she had slapped me." I whispered.

"What the hell!" He said.

"Nico." Sally warned.

"What?" He asked innocently. She refocused her attention on the road. We arrived at their house and Nico helped me inside. I wonder if m mother had seen them drive me to the hospital. Did she care that I had gotten hurt? Or did she just go off to work? My head started to hurt again and my knees buckled. Nico picked me up and carried me to the couch. Percy put in the movie, 'Avatar.' Nico held me and looked down at me to see if I was ok all through the movie. It grew dark outside and Nico carried me upstairs into his bedroom. He gently set me down, as if I was glass just waiting to break.

"I feel helpless." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not helpless. You're hurt." He said worriedly.

"Nico, honestly, I'm fine." I set my hand on his cheek. He rested his lips on my forehead. I crawled to the far end of the bed and he sat next to me. He stared at me his eyes moving up and down my figure.

"Nico." I turned around to face him. "Get some sleep."

"Ok." He said. He continued to stare at me.

"Nico." I pulled him down until he was lying next to me. He settled his arms around my small figure and brought me close.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed and shut his eyes. He kissed my neck and I shivered. He ran his thumb over my forehead and I winced just the slightest bit and he freaked out. "Sorry! Thalia, I did-"

"Nico, it's ok if you are worried, but I am not dead. I'm fine. I'm just a bit bruised." I laughed. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked hurt.

"You're adorable when you're worried, but I don't want you to panic because I had to go to the hospital." I ran my hand through his shaggy hair. He set his lips dangerously close to my mouth and pulled away.

"Goodnight." He said. I looked at him a little shocked at how he almost brought his lips to touch mine. My breathing got heavier and my heart beat faster.

"You ok, Thalia?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to control myself. I finally drifted off to sleep. I dreamt I was in a dark room tied to a chair. My mother emerged from the shadows and started throwing plates at me and she cut my arm and I cried out in pain, tears pouring down my face as I screamed out why she was doing this. . She brought someone out of the darkness around us and it was Nico. She started to peel off his clothes and kiss him and he was telling me that he hated me. I woke up and Nico was looking at me with concern, his hands gripping my shoulders. Tears were running down my face and he held me close. I put my hand on the back of his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

A month had gone by and I had recovered. Nico walked up to me with Percy, Annabeth, and a boy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a small scar above his lip. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that hung loosely at his frame.

"Thalia. We have to go." Nico said. "We have to leave." I breathed in heavily.

"Ok." I new we were going to have to leave eventually. We ran towards the exit of the school and I felt someone grab my wrist harshly. I looked into the eyes of the person who had done so and my eyes met, two, icy, blue orbs.

"Where do you think you're going, Grace?" Luke sneered. My pulse quickened.

"Let me go." I said murderously.

"Make me." He grabbed my ass and I yelped helplessly. He held my arms so I couldn't fight back.

"Poor, little, defenseless, Grace. Just so tempting and vulnerable."

"Luke, stop!" I pleaded. He pulled me in the opposite direction of the group that was running out the door. Luke's arm was snaking it's was up towards my bra. He had just reached the lace of said object when I felt his hand pull out of my top and I was released from his grip. Nico emerged from the shadows. He punched Luke in the gut and he groaned. Nico grabbed Luke's shirt collar and got close to his face before speaking menacingly into Luke's ear,

"Don't you dare touch her." And with that he let go of his shirt and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go." We ran out to where the others were waiting next to a silver car.

"Get in." The blonde boy said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is going to help us, Thalia. Get in the car we have to go now." Annabeth said.

"I am not getting into a strange car with a strange boy I don't know." I said. The boy got out of the drivers seat and came over to me I took a step back and glared.

"I'm Jason." He spoke in a deep voice. "I'm going to take you to a safe place, don't worry." He chuckled. My glare fell off of my face. Jason. My heart dropped and I stared at him. His eyebrows rose. "We already got your stuff from your house, it's in the back."

"Get in." He said. I did as I was told and got into the seat next to Nico and Annabeth slid in next to me. He looked so grown up. He was only four years younger than me and yet he looked older. He was too young to remember me, naturally, but how could he not recognize me? Did he recognize me and just not say anything? My little brother, he was alive and strong. I kept thinking about my little brother, who could barely walk, more less crawl and how he was so frail and skinny and tried to eat staplers. And then I looked at the man he had turned into and saw his tanned skin and close cropped hair and strong features. I couldn't seem real to me that he was here.

Nico looked over at me and followed my stair to Jason and scowled. I think he thought I liked him. I laughed to myself and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me confused and then continued to stare out the tinted car window. Jason looked into his rearview mirror and at me.

"So, Thalia, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" And he smirked as if he already knew the answer, which he did.

"Um... I like Green Day, Paramore, Linkin Park, Coldplay, Alice In Chains, Oasis, Weezer, The Smiths, Kings of Leon, and Panic! At The Disco." I replied.

"Oh, just those." He joked.

"Yeah, those are just my top favorites." I smiled. Soon, Jason stop for Gas and the sun was slipping away. Percy was asleep. Nico was nodding off along with me and Annabeth was wide-awake.

"Hey Annabeth, would you mind driving until we get to the hotel?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't mind." She smiled and she got out of the car and switched places with Jason. He scooted over next to me and Nico was soon wide-awake. Annabeth shook Percy awake and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. I sat awkwardly between Jason and Nico who were having a staring contest. Nico was glaring at him and Jason had a determined look on his face. We soon arrived at a Marriott Hotel and requested a large room with eight beds.

"Why eight?" I asked

"For the others." Annabeth shrugged simply.

"What others?"

"Annabeth, when are the others going to join us?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean others?" I questioned again.

"Um... A boy named Leo Valdez," He said and I groaned. "Piper McLean," I face-palmed myself. "And, Reyna Arellano" I nodded agreeably. Jason laughed at my antics.

"They should be here soon." Annabeth said. Annabeth took out her high ponytail and let her curly hair fall to her shoulder and frame her face. Percy looked over at her and his jaw dropped and he drooled a bit. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Annabeth closed his mouth and walked over to the elevator and we all fallowed into the tightly packed space.

Once we made it to our room, we all went to our bunks and set our stuff down. I grabbed Jason by the wrist and led him out the door and as I did I saw Nico look down at his converse and walk into the bathroom. Was he jealous? I found this kind of a weird possibility seeing as he was my brother. But Nico didn't know that so I understood the idea a little.

"What?" Jason asked. I hugged him and I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Whoa. What's this all about?" He laughed pulling me back slightly by the shoulders. Tears trickled down my face. "You ok?" He asked wiping my tears away.

"She said you had wandered off, I didn't believe her. I knew you could still be alive." And I hugged him again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling me back again.

"Jason, I'm your sister!" I cried. "Please tell me you remember me!"

"I don't have a sister." He said and his eyebrows knit together.

"Yes you do. I know how you got this scar." I pointed to said scar above his lip. "You tried to eat a stapler." More tears spilt down my face. A void crept its way into my body and filled up my chest. His face softened and he looked at me with wide eyes like all the memories were coming back. He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. He twirled me around and laughed. When he set me down his eyes were watery and he smiled.

"I can't believe how much older you look." I sighed. "You're taller than me." He laughed. He hugged me again and I sobbed into his t-shirt.

"We should go back inside." He smiled gently.

"Ok." I said wiping my face so I wouldn't look like I was crying. It was a stupid attempt considering I had dark stains under my eyes from my eyeliner.

"Thalia are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And I smiled at Jason. He smiled back and went to change.

"What's up with you two?" Nico grumbled.

"Nothing." I said. Nico glared at the floor unconvinced. "Are you jealous?" I teased and be blushed a bright pink.

"No!" He defended. "I- Why would I- No- I'm not!" He stuttered.

"No need to be. I don't like him like that." I whispered in his ear. Annabeth settled in her bed and fell asleep. Percy tucked her covers over her shoulder and went to the bed next to hers. There was a knock on the door and I went over and opened it.

"Hal!" Leo said and hugged me.

"Valdez." I said dully trying to push him off of me.

"Thalia." Pipers smiled. Jason came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, in a dark purple tee and he looked over at Piper. He nearly choked when he saw her. She stared at him and squeaked, "Hi." Then winced at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Um.. Hi." He said and extended his hand out to her and she blushed and shook it politely. I smirked at Jason and he elbowed me lightly. I laughed and helped Reyna bring her stuff over to her bed.

"So how was your ride over here?" I asked.

"Fine. It was a little odd. Leo kept flirting with me and putting his arm around me. In result he has a few new bruises on his ribcage." I laughed.

"How was yours?" She asked.

"Um... Ok actually I talked to Jason and stuff, Nico got jealous-"

"Did not!" He pouted as he past us.

"And I met up with an old relative." I smiled.

"Cool." I went over to my bed next to Annabeth's and Nico's. Nico came over to his bed and plopped down in frustration.

"You ok Nico?" I asked.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Ok." I said ignoring his harsh tone. I gathered my clothes and went over to the bathroom to change. Jason and Piper were flirting and so was Leo. Reyna looked annoyed and punched Leo in the arm. I laughed. Percy was watching Annabeth sleep and eventually nodded off. I came out of the bathroom and Jason was heading over to his bunk next to Piper and he came over and hugged me goodnight. Nico blushed his eyebrows crumpled together and his arms crossed. I walked over and kissed his temple. He blushed but he smiled at me and gave me a hug. I went over to my bed and covered myself in the cold sheets and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hello Mortals! I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was kind of... Well... Sappy...? Yeah. Oh! And I was scrolling through the comments and I noticed someone say something about Nico and Thalia as a couple, so I am here to answer thy question. A lot of people 'Ship' Thalico, and I am one of those people, they are kind of my OTP if you will. So, them as a couple can't be that weird. And so what they are cousins? All demigods are related in one way or another and besides, (*If you haven't read HoH DO NOT CONTINUE!*) Nico has a crush on Percy, so. *Shrugs* Whats so weird about Thalico if there is also a Perico and , in a slight way, it is cannoned. They are all related in one way or another.**

**Later!**


End file.
